Queriéndote, deseándote, necesitándote (y amándote)
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Verse atraído por el aroma de Victor es algo vergonzoso, pero no significaba nada, ¿verdad? [Omegaverse] [Victuuri]


**Queriéndote, deseándote, necesitándote (y amándote)**

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

La primera vez que sucede, Yuuri no se da cuenta hasta que es muy tarde y no sabe a quién culpar por ello, pues es de noche, él está agotado y solo necesita hablar con Victor por un momento, pero Victor no está en su habitación.

Quizás está visitando las aguas termales por una última vez en el día o quizá llevó a Makkachin a dar un paseo antes de dormir, es lo que cruza la mente de Yuuri mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama sin detenerse a pensar, considerando aguardar por unos minutos.

Seguramente no se tardará y Yuuri prefiere hablar ahora con él de su programa libre ya que sus ideas son claras a pesar de que se siente a punto de caer dormido, Victor le ha dado permiso de ir a buscarlo sin importar la hora y Yuuri simplemente no quiere esperar —acercar más su programa a su forma final es una prioridad y es mejor no dejarlo para mañana, aun si ya tomó notas en inglés para evitar olvidar algo.

De alguna forma Yuuri termina con su espalda sobre el colchón, suspirando con gusto ante la comodidad de éste, y de ahí pasa a girar, quedando boca abajo, con su rostro presionado contra una de las almohadas.

Eso es lo que ocasiona su caída.

Yuuri inhala con lentitud, disfrutando el aroma residual en ella —algo dulce y picante, cálido y sugestivo, mezclado con el olor mentolado del shampoo del onsen y una pizca fresca y frutal que no puede ser más que colonia— hasta que cae en cuenta de lo que está haciendo y maldice por lo bajo, sintiendo que su rostro se llena de color ante la vergüenza.

Y aun así no se mueve.

Está aguardando por Victor, al fin de cuentas, y lo escuchará llegar y tendrá tiempo de sobra para enderezarse y fingir que no ha cedido ante una tentación que cualquier omega debería saber evitar en primer lugar.

Pero Victor... Victor no es simplemente un alfa; es _Victor_ y no hay quien se le compare. Permitirse esto por un minuto o dos, dejándose llevar por un instinto que suele ignorar gran parte del tiempo, ni siquiera lo hace sentir culpable, no realmente.

Después de todo había sido Victor el que había llegado a su vida, el que había decidido ser su entrenador y quedarse en Hasetsu y permanecer tan cerca que Yuuri no entiende cómo su corazón no ha explotado de la emoción.

En comparación con los muchos abrazos y roces no del todo casuales, solo sentir el aroma de Victor es relajante y quizás por eso cierra los ojos y se concentra en la calidez que le produce.

Es solo mucho más tarde que vuelve a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que nota es que el olor ya no es tan sutil, que ya no tiene que pegar su nariz a la almohada para percibirlo bien; que el calor no viene únicamente de su interior, pues siente las cobijas sobre él y a su alrededor hay dos brazos sosteniéndolo contra un pecho desnudo que se mueve a un ritmo regular; y que lo único que puede escuchar a duras penas es la respiración pausada que también puede sentir en su frente.

Y en lugar de sobresaltarse, de preguntarse cómo terminó ahí, de procesar el que está durmiendo con Victor y no porque haya aceptado sus persistentes invitaciones a hacer justo eso, Yuuri gimotea con gusto, acurrucándose mejor contra Victor.

— _Victor_... —murmura contra su piel y aunque Victor no contesta, se mueve, acariciando la cabeza de Yuuri por un corto momento.

Ese gesto —y su olor, que parece haberlo rodeado más que cualquier abrazo— lo relaja, llevándolo de regreso a un sueño del que no recuerda nada, pero en el que la calidez de Victor no lo abandona.

Cuando Yuuri vuelve a despertarse, sin embargo, todo lo golpea de repente.

Tal vez es por la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas o porque esta vez sí escucha ruidos lejanos que le indican que el mundo ya está despierto y que _esto_ no es un sueño.

La única razón por la que Yuuri no huye es porque Victor continúa apresándolo entre sus brazos, mas lo intenta sin éxito y termina viéndose obligado a tapar su boca con sus manos para no gritar debido a la sorpresa de que Victor lo acerque más a él en lugar de dejarlo ir.

Es porque está dormido, se dice Yuuri, mas esa excusa deja de servir en el instante en que Victor abre sus ojos y le sonríe.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —saluda Victor como si todo estuviese bien en el mundo.

Yuuri sabe que debería estar acostumbrado a ver a Victor así —cerca, contento, actuando como si su presencia en la vida de Yuuri fuese lo más natural del mundo—, pero su corazón da un vuelco en su pecho, su aliento lo abandona y contestar es imposible, aunque lo intenta.

El resultado no son palabras, sin embargo, sino algo cercano a un graznido que hace que Victor ría.

—Veo que todavía no estás despierto —dice, pasando una mano por el cabello de Yuuri en una caricia lenta que no se siente como algo nuevo—. Puedes dormir unos minutos más, es temprano.

Si pudiese hacer eso, si pudiese escapar de esto y despertar realmente en su cama, saliendo de un sueño que no debería tener en primer lugar, todo sería mucho más fácil. Por supuesto, cerrar sus ojos por un segundo no sirve de nada, no cuando la proximidad de Victor es una distracción constante y su aroma le recuerda cómo terminó allí.

—No era mi intención... —consigue mascullar, todavía con sus manos cubriendo su boca aun cuando abre los ojos, decidido a enfrentar la reacción de Victor. Será un milagro si Victor lo escucha o le entiende, o quizá el milagro sería justo lo contrario y no hablar de esto nunca más.

—¿Hm? —Victor ladea su cabeza y su flequillo oculta uno de sus ojos, mas no por eso su expresión repentinamente seria deja de ser evidente—. Oh —murmura al fin, luciendo menos contento que antes—. Y yo que pensaba que finalmente habías aceptado mi invitación a dormir conmigo.

El comentario es dicho con ligereza, pero el impacto no es menor y Yuuri deja escapar una exclamación que sus manos apenas logran acallar.

—¡No, no! —intenta aclarar, consciente de su pulso cada vez más acelerado y de que seguramente su sonrojo es evidente en la parte de su rostro que sigue estando visible—. Te estaba esperando y me quedé dormido.

Victor asiente, pensativo, y en un gesto distraído mueve una mano para apartar un mechón rebelde de la frente de Yuuri.

Si es posible estar más nervioso y emocionado a la vez, Yuuri no quiere saberlo, pues cree que no sobreviviría la experiencia luego de verse de nuevo conteniendo el aliento y teniendo la certeza de que su corazón nunca ha latido como lo está haciendo ahora.

—Vi tus notas.

¿Notas? ¿Cuáles...?

Ah, cierto.

El recuerdo de que había tenido una verdadera razón para estar en la alcoba de Victor lo tranquiliza pese a que continúa en la cama de Victor, con un brazo de Victor todavía rodeándolo y sospecha que el pecho de Victor no es lo único carente de ropa en él.

Pero, patinaje. Ese es un tema más seguro que cualquier otro que involucrase lo que había hecho antes de caer dormido.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—No me molestaría hablar de eso ahora, si quieres —ofrece Victor con una sonrisa amable que concuerda con su tono—. Aunque —añade, sus ojos brillando y llevando la mano que había continuado rozando la frente de Yuuri hacia abajo, hasta tocar una de las manos de Yuuri— preferiría escucharte mejor en ese caso.

A pesar de que Victor no usa ninguna fuerza, Yuuri obedece, mas la primera inhalación que toma sin tener su boca y nariz cubiertas lo hace arrepentirse.

Victor está muy cerca y no hay nada que le impida percibir su esencia. Es abrumador, como no lo había sido la noche anterior, y Yuuri se siente como una cuerda que ha sido estirada a lo máximo, al borde de quebrarse, y su cabeza da vueltas y le cuesta recordar de qué habían estado hablando en primer lugar.

—Podemos hacerlo... más tarde. —Yuuri se desliza hacia atrás, aliviado de que esta vez Victor no haga nada para detenerlo.

La distancia le impide ver su rostro con claridad, pero también mitiga su aroma hasta que Yuuri no se siente embriagado, incapaz de pensar y demasiado consciente de todo lo que es Victor.

—Hm.

Esa no es una respuesta y Victor no se mueve. Yuuri abandona la cama, agradeciendo que sus piernas lo sostengan aun cuando tiemblan bajo él.

—Debería... ¿prepararme?

—Sí. —Victor suspira y se endereza sin ninguna prisa—. Iremos después de desayunar.

Eso suena bien. Le da tiempo para refugiarse en su habitación, horrorizarse de lo que hizo, tomar una ducha y su dosis de supresores diaria antes de bajar y fingir que no despertó en la cama de Victor luego de dormir respirando su olor con más placer del que es correcto.

Yuuri no logra dar más de dos pasos en dirección a la puerta antes de que Victor lo detenga.

—Y Yuuri, no olvides tus gafas. —Aunque no lo pueda ver, Yuuri puede imaginar su sonrisa burlona gracias a su tono—. Y tus notas.

Victor tiene ambos objetos en sus manos y Yuuri se acerca, los toma y huye. Literalmente. Mientras grita en el fondo de su mente y se promete que esto nunca se volverá a repetir.

* * *

El problema, descubre Yuuri, es que la tentación siempre está presente y todo es culpa de Victor.

Debido a sus abrazos y a su cercanía constante, percibir su aroma es algo de todos los días y aunque Yuuri tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar recostándose contra él e inhalando con deleite, cada vez que pasa frente a la habitación de Victor su mirada se dirige a su cama y el recuerdo de la comodidad de ésta y la posibilidad de permitirse un momento de debilidad lo hacen querer entrar y...

¿Y por qué termina pensando así?

Yuuri no está seguro, pues no solo es la primera vez que la fragancia de un alfa lo llama de esta manera, sino que está convencido de que las semanas pasadas la esencia de Victor no lo había afectado, aun si sí la había notado e incluso, durante los primeros días de Victor en Hasetsu, se había esforzado por hacerlo, curioso de descubrir más de Victor pese a no aceptarlo en voz alta.

Quizás es porque se ha acostumbrado a Victor, porque sus nervios de tener a su ídolo frente a él han sido remplazados por la familiaridad del día a día, porque Victor siempre lo recibe fuera de la pista con los brazos abiertos y eso hace que Yuuri no dude, ni sienta vergüenza, ni recuerde que como omega actuar de esa manera puede traer malos entendidos.

Pero no debe.

Yuuri se lo repite tantas veces que esas tres palabras parecen perder su significado, mas sí consiguen que mantenga sus pies en el corredor, permaneciendo fuera de la habitación incluso cuando Victor está allí y están hablando.

No pasan más de tres días, sin embargo, hasta que vuelve a caer.

Literalmente, de hecho, y por culpa de Makkachin.

Él solo había estado de regreso de trotar junto al can y había subido en busca de Victor para avisarle y preguntarle si ya había comido o si lo harían juntos o si Victor tenía planes de salir a probar un nuevo plato en alguna parte de la ciudad.

Había encontrado la habitación desierta y había pretendido dar media vuelta y esta vez dirigirse al comedor, considerando preguntarle a alguien de su familia por el paradero de Victor, pero Makkachin, entusiasta y energético a pesar del ejercicio, había tenido otros planes.

Yuuri no había terminado en el piso como la primera vez que Makkachin lo había tacleado, mas el retroceder más de un paso mientras se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio con todo y el peso de Makkachin lo había llevado a entrar, y su distracción al notarlo había causado que tropezara contra la cama.

Por eso ahora está ahí, con su espalda contra el colchón y sus piernas colgando en el borde, y aunque sabe que debería levantarse de inmediato, no lo hace y mira hacia arriba, hacia la cabecera, añorando volver a hundir su rostro en las almohadas como ya lo hizo antes.

Makkachin aprovecha la oportunidad para subir a la cama de un salto y se acomoda con su cabeza sobre el estómago de Yuuri, buscando mimos y compañía mientras descansa, como quizás había querido desde un comienzo.

—Victor te tiene muy mal acostumbrado —ríe Yuuri, cediendo a la petición del can y acariciando su cabeza.

Está cansado, sin embargo, y el cobertor huele a Victor, aun si es apenas notable, por lo que Yuuri termina girando su rostro y respirando con lentitud en vez de reunir sus fuerzas, ponerse de pie y salir de ahí antes de que Victor regrese.

—Tienes suerte —le confiesa a Makkachin en voz baja y en japonés—. Puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

¿A eso ha llegado, a sentir envidia del caniche de Victor?

Es absurdo, pero también bochornoso y el rostro de Yuuri se llena de color.

Y por supuesto, porque así es su suerte, ese es el momento en el que Victor entra a la habitación.

—¿Decidiste dormir conmigo esta noche? —pregunta de buen humor, sonriendo abiertamente y sacando su teléfono tan rápidamente que Yuuri no logra cubrir su rostro con una mano antes de escuchar el sonido que indica que Victor logró tomar una foto de lo que encontró en su cama.

Es tan temprano que aclarar que esa no es su intención sería redundante, por lo que Yuuri lucha contra la vergüenza y vuelve a acariciar a Makkachin.

—Creo que Makkachin no quería estar solo —comenta e incluso sonríe, cómodo de no tener que usar una excusa para justificar el estar en la cama de Victor pese a estar omitiendo una parte de la verdad.

—Así que aceptas la invitación de Makkachin pero no la mía —se queja Victor con un puchero, dejándose caer sobre la cama justo al lado de Yuuri, tan cerca que Yuuri puede percibir su esencia sin ningún esfuerzo.

Yuuri abre su boca, mas ninguna palabra sale de ella y termina de nuevo sonrojado y deseando poder huir, cosa imposible con Makkachin dormitando plácidamente sobre él.

Con una corta risa, Victor dirige una mano hacia Yuuri, apartando sus cabellos de su frente con delicadeza y manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa y por alguna razón, en vez de sentirse más abochornado, Yuuri se relaja, cerrando incluso sus ojos por unos segundos, respirando, concentrándose en el calor que ese contacto le da...

—Tendré que preguntarle a Makkachin cómo lo logró.

El comentario saca a Yuuri del momento y le recuerda que ni siquiera le ha dicho a Victor lo que debería.

—Venía —dice Yuuri, abriendo los ojos y enfrentando la mirada de Victor— a preguntarte si ya comiste.

—Wow, Yuuri, me hieres. —Victor lleva sus dos manos a su pecho, suspirando de manera exagerada—. ¿Crees que no te esperaría?

—Sí —replica Yuuri, impasible y sintiéndose de nuevo como él mismo en la normalidad de los caprichos de Victor y su expresividad—. Si tienes planes...

—No, no. —lo interrumpe Victor, sacudiendo su cabeza, y se pone de pie al tiempo que le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo—. ¿Vamos? —pregunta, su expresión tornándose pensativa un segundo después mientras ladea su cabeza—. ¿O prefieres que te traiga la comida a la cama?

—¡Victor! —reclama Yuuri, incapaz de sentirse molesto aunque ahora Victor sonríe con diversión—. Makkachin —ruega Yuuri, sacudiendo un poco al caniche—, déjame levantarme.

Es Victor quien, luego de varios minutos, convence a Makkachin de continuar su siesta sin usar a Yuuri de almohada y pueden bajar y olvidar el incidente, pasando la cena y una parte de la noche hablando de Hasetsu y de lo que harán el día siguiente y de algunas fotos subidas a Instagram que Victor decidió mostrarle.

Yuuri se siente tan a gusto que el visitar las aguas termales lo relaja por completo y cuando sube junto a Victor, arrastrando sus pies y ocultando bostezos, está seguro de que caerá dormido sin que ninguna preocupación distraiga su mente.

Al menos hasta que Victor decide hacer más que contestar un "buenas noches".

—Yuuri —dice, recostándose contra el marco de la puerta que lleva a su habitación—, siempre eres bienvenido, así no vengas a dormir.

Adormilado como está a Yuuri le toma un momento captar a qué se refiere Victor, pero en el instante en que lo hace su corazón da vuelco y el sobresalto lo espabila por completo.

La expresión de Victor es inusualmente seria, sus ojos entrecerrados brillan bajo la poca luz del corredor y le dan la impresión de que Victor puede ver incluso su mente. Y nada indica que haya sido una broma.

Yuuri traga saliva y asiente, tal vez, o lo intenta, porque ahora cae en cuenta de que Victor _no sabe_ qué lo ha llevado a terminar en su cama en primer lugar y no es capaz de admitirlo por más razones de las que puede pronunciar y esa invitación es una que no debe aceptar si quiere que siga siendo su secreto.

Por suerte Victor finalmente le desea que duerma bien y desaparece, y Yuuri aprovecha para retirarse a una habitación en la que pasa demasiado tiempo esforzándose por no lamentar que su cama sea tan diferente a la de Victor, aun si nunca la ha considerado incómoda y su familiaridad debería bastar para que no añore estar en otro lugar.

* * *

Porque evitar _más_ la habitación de Victor ahora lo dejaría en evidencia y causaría preguntas que no quiere responder, Yuuri entra ocasionalmente en los siguientes días e incluso se sienta en la cama, en vez del sofá, un par de veces, pero siempre en compañía de Victor y hablando de algo, concentrándose en la conversación y no en Victor ni mucho menos en su cama.

No es fácil y más de una vez Yuuri se encuentra cerrando sus manos en el edredón o inclinándose hacia Victor hasta que sus hombros se tocan y no se mueve, incluso aprovechando para hundir su rostro en el cuello de Victor cuando él decide abrazarlo y acercarlo incluso más, pero, aunque buscar el aroma de Victor se siente como un hábito —como un _vicio_ —, es menos vergonzoso que acomodarse en su cama.

Al menos eso cree Yuuri, mas eso cambia tan súbitamente como todo había comenzado.

Está en la habitación de Victor, como de costumbre, esperando a que Victor se cambie para ir al bar de Minako, quien los ha invitado aprovechando que mañana es el día de descanso de Yuuri.

Están hablando de Makkachin, de no poder llevarlo con ellos esta vez y de si Mari accederá a cuidarlo —lo hará, Yuuri está seguro, la ha visto en más de una ocasión haciendo una pausa en su trabajo para prestarle atención al can— y Victor deja un abrigo sobre la cama antes de volver a revolver su armario, examinando prendas con más atención de la necesaria para tratarse de una simple salida nocturna.

Yuuri no tiene ningún motivo para ojear el abrigo, pues ha visto a Victor usándolo más veces de las que puede contar, pero pensar en eso solo hace que su atención se fije más en esa prenda aun si sigue hablando.

Estirar un brazo y acercar el abrigo a él es algo que Yuuri hace inconscientemente mientras ríe con Victor sobre la popularidad de Makkachin en Yu-topia —tanto entre la familia Katsuki como entre los clientes habituales—, la cual ha ganado a punta de puro encanto, y al notarlo se limita a dejar una mano sobre la prenda, moviendo sus dedos sobre ella tentativamente un par de veces.

El abrigo es suave y mullido, perfecto para una noche fresca que anuncia que el otoño ya está aquí, y Yuuri entiende por qué Victor parece preferirlo sobre otros.

Seguramente también ha guardado su olor, piensa Yuuri y segundos después se deja caer de espalda y gira solo lo suficiente para poder descubrir por sí mismo si es o no cierto.

Y lo es.

Está ahí, más notorio en cuello del abrigo que en otra parte, tan familiar que Yuuri se relaja de inmediato al tiempo que busca más, tratando de definir el aroma con una palabra diferente a _Victor_ sin ningún éxito, ya que nada parece ser suficiente.

¿Jengibre, quizás? Yuuri lo descarta tan rápido como lo considera. Es más fresco y dulce, más suave, más relacionado con una cama invitante que con un buen plato de comida...

—¿Yuuri, cuál crees que sea mejor?

Yuuri parpadea, confundido por un segundo y dirige su vista hacia Victor.

En sus manos Victor tiene dos camisas de vestir, pero Yuuri no puede concentrarse en eso y responder ahora que sabe qué es lo que Victor le preguntó, pues Victor tiene sus ojos totalmente abiertos, tal como su boca, y la razón es sin duda Yuuri, recostado de medio lado en la cama de Victor, acurrucado con un abrigo ajeno con un descaro que lo hace lucir tan embriagado como si estuviese de regreso del bar y no a punto de ir a el.

En un segundo, Yuuri procesa lo que ha estado haciendo y se levanta de un salto, todavía con una mano cerrada alrededor de la prenda.

—¡Te espero abajo! —anuncia con voz innecesariamente alta y tras dar un par de pasos tiene que devolverse para dejar primero el abrigo sobre la cama.

El único motivo por el que Yuuri cumple con su palabra en vez de ocultarse en su habitación es porque quiere poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y Victor y también porque cree que la brisa fría es lo único, aparte de agua fría, que puede hacer algo para apaciguar el calor que no solo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

¿Y ahora qué?

Algo cercano a pánico puro, mucho más fuerte que el que a veces siente antes de presentar un programa, se apodera de él y lo hace caminar de un lado a otro en el camino que lleva a la entrada principal de Yu-topia. En el hielo, tragarse sus nervios y tratar de demostrar los frutos de su esfuerzo es lo natural y muchas veces funciona, pero aquí no hay una alternativa probada por la que optar.

Ni siquiera sabe si Victor querrá una explicación o qué palabras harán que no se aleje, que no decida volver a Rusia, o si siquiera le dará la oportunidad de decir algo. Quizás Victor decidirá no ir al bar de Minako con él, preferirá reflexionar sobre lo que hará y bien podría partir tal como llegó, de manera repentina y sin anunciar nada.

Los ojos de Yuuri comienzan a escocer cuando la puerta se abre y Victor sale por ella, vistiendo el mismo abrigo que Yuuri había estado olfateando y con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello que quizás es demasiado para el interior de la casa, pues sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz tienen un tono rojizo.

—¿Vamos? —sugiere Victor con una sonrisa tan suave como su tono, como si nada estuviese mal en el mundo.

Ir con él es mejor que caer en una espiral de preocupaciones y beber en su compañía es más agradable que hablar sin necesidad, por lo que Yuuri hace justo eso, siguiendo la corriente aun si el temor de que en cualquier momento Victor decida preguntar lo acompaña, manteniéndolo tenso hasta que el alcohol hace efecto y lo relaja.

Después de eso todo se torna borroso y al día siguiente Yuuri no está seguro de cómo llegaron a casa o por qué está usando la bufanda de Victor como almohada estando en su propia cama.

Lo que importa es que Victor no se ha ido —lo descubre apenas baja, encontrándolo en el comedor apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en una mesa— y a pesar de estar sufriendo por su propia resaca, Victor le sonríe, le dice que descanse («es una orden de tu entrenador») y sugiere que vayan juntos a las aguas termales y luego lo invita acompañarlo a pasear a Makkachin y terminan la noche hablando del entrenamiento del día siguiente.

Todo está bien.

* * *

Por un par de días, por lo menos.

El no haberle regresado la bufanda a Victor es una pequeña fuente de culpa que resulta fácil de ignorar gran parte del tiempo, especialmente cuando está a solas y puede sacarla del lugar en el que decidió guardarla, bajo su almohada, sin sufrir ningún bochorno; mas no es suficiente para que no sienta un cosquilleo bajo su piel, un deseo de más que lo lleva a ser quien se acerque primero a Victor en la pista durante los descansos, mientras caminan por las calles de Hasetsu de regreso a casa e incluso en Yu-topia una vez se relajan al final del día.

Hay una parte de sí, sin embargo, que todavía está consciente de que no debe seguir así y sin duda esa parte es la que le impide hacer nada más inapropiado que buscar prolongar abrazos y que hundir su rostro en el suave material de la bufanda que, tarde o temprano, tiene que devolver.

Pero así es como comienza su día: respirando el aroma residual que todavía está en la bufanda y hoy lo hace con una calma que normalmente no puede permitirse.

Es temprano y el único motivo por el que no están en la pista es porque Yuko les avisó la noche anterior que habría una inspección de seguridad obligatoria que no podían aplazar.

No podrán entrenar hasta el final de la tarde, hoy no es uno de los días en los que Yuuri tiene programado ir al gimnasio o al estudio de Minako y aunque Yuuri planea salir a trotar en algún momento de la mañana, el no tener que madrugar lo convence de quedarse en cama hasta que Victor decide ir a buscarlo.

—¿Yuuri, hasta cuándo planeas dormir? —Victor dice esto al tiempo que abre la puerta, sobresaltándolo y apenas dándole un segundo para ocultar la bufanda bajo la almohada.

—Son las ocho —reclama Yuuri de inmediato con su rostro rojo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que puede evitar hacer gracias a la excusa de no tener sus anteojos puestos.

—No es tu día libre —le recuerda Victor y aparentemente decidido a que Yuuri aproveche la mañana, le quita las cobijas de un solo tirón—. Y tengo algunas ideas.

Resistir cuando Victor está decidido es imposible, por lo que Yuuri termina abandonando su cama y lo sigue a las aguas termales, donde pasa más tiempo haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento siguiendo las instrucciones de Victor que relajándose en el agua.

No que Yuuri planee quejarse.

Con el paso de los minutos, la pereza que lo había mantenido en cama desaparece, dejándolo cada vez más despierto y con energía suficiente para no querer postergar más el ir a trotar, pero también con hambre. Su estómago decide anunciar eso último, de hecho, y Victor ríe sin ninguna molestia.

—Supongo que podemos ir a desayunar antes de cualquier otra cosa —accede Victor con una pequeña sonrisa divertida y un guiño que dejaría a Yuuri sonrojado si no lo estuviese ya debido al calor del agua.

Todo está tan bien que quizá es por eso que Yuuri olvida todo de un momento a otro y una vez se cambia y busca a Victor en su habitación, actúa sin pensar.

Y eso ocurre en un parpadeo. Yuuri está bajo el umbral, aguardando con impaciencia a que Victor termine de vestirse y pensando en lo que lo espera en el comedor, mas un segundo después está cayendo boca abajo, apoderándose de las dos prendas del jinbei que Victor dejó sin ningún cuidado sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos mientras suspira con gusto.

Su hambre pasa a ser cosa del pasado y todo lo que importa es estar cómodo, rodeado de más del delicioso aroma de Victor, sin ninguna preocupación en su mente.

—Yuuri —susurra Victor de repente, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza como si quisiera calmarlo y lo logra. El sobresalto de Yuuri se esfuma antes de que lo pueda expresar y Yuuri se hace un ovillo sin soltar sus dos nuevos tesoros, más tranquilo que nunca—. Voy a hacerte una pregunta personal y necesito que la contestes.

Pero algo está mal.

Yuuri lo sabe porque el olor de Victor está cargado de algo pesado y extrañamente ácido, mas asiente y aguarda a escuchar el resto.

—¿Cuándo fue tu último celo?

—¿Qué? —La tensión que se apodera de Yuuri lo hace abrir los ojos y notar, primero, cómo están.

Victor está sentado a su lado, todavía tocando su cabeza; él está en la cama de Victor _de nuevo_ , olfateando su ropa; y además lo que Victor acaba de preguntarle es...

—¿Cuándo fue? —repite Victor con firmeza, apartando su mano—. Yuuri, por favor.

... sobre su celo.

Volver en sí es tan súbito como había sido perderse en un impulso y Yuuri se endereza tan rápidamente que su visión da vueltas y termina sentado en seiza, apoyando ambas manos sobre la cama y mirando con sus ojos completamente abiertos a Victor.

—¿Qué? —repite por alguna razón, sacudiendo su cabeza—. No, yo... no... eso no...

Yuuri no solo no quiere contestar, no tiene ningún deseo de hablar de algo así. ¿Y por qué Victor sacó el tema en primer lugar?

—¿Cuándo? —insiste Victor, manteniéndose firme en vez de siquiera justificar su pregunta.

Apretando sus labios, Yuuri lo fulmina con su mirada.

Que él no oculte su naturaleza no quiere decir que le interesa hablar al respecto y el ser tratado como un simple omega y no como él es irritante. Además, siempre ha esperado mejor de Victor y que él pretenda usar su estatus como alfa para forzarlo a responderle es... pero no, eso no es lo que está sucediendo, nota Yuuri.

Victor no está intentando usar sus feromonas para someterlo; de hecho, su siempre placentero aroma sigue cargado de un toque ácido que hace que Yuuri se sienta incómodo, que su tensión crezca, y luce tan rígido que es evidente que Victor está... inquieto, quizás preocupado, que no está interrogándolo sobre algo tan privado por curiosidad o sin una razón.

Pasando su lengua por sus labios, Yuuri se remueve en su lugar e intenta tragarse esa ola de molestia que, ahora sabe, es infundada.

—Meses —contesta al fin, mirando sus propias manos cerradas en el cobertor en lugar de a Victor—. Cuando terminó la temporada pasada.

—Hm —pronuncia Victor, pensativo—. ¿Solo tienes uno una vez al año?

Yuuri asiente.

No hay necesidad de explicar nada más, pues es lo más común entre omegas. Es una franja de tiempo considerada segura para mantener el consumo de supresores y es más conveniente que el ciclo natural de cualquier omega y él, como atleta que es, prefiere evitar interrupciones innecesarias tanto cuando se está preparando para competir como durante las competiciones mismas.

—Pero —dice Victor con un tono ligero que contradice su olor— estás anidando.

—¡No! —Esta vez, Yuuri salta de reflejo, abandonando la cama y alejándose de Victor lo más posible—. Yo nunca he...

Descubrir que Victor está mirando las manos de Yuuri y seguir su mirada acalla a Yuuri, ya que en cada una ellas tiene una de las prendas del jinbei de Victor y Yuuri ni siquiera recuerda haberlas asido antes de levantarse.

—En mi cama, con mi ropa —señala Victor, claramente suspicaz.

—No es posible. —Dejar el jinbei sobre el sofá que está a su lado requiere un mayor esfuerzo del que debería y ese simple hecho les da un peso aterrador a las palabras de Victor.

—¿Estás seguro?

«No». Esa sería la respuesta sincera, mas Yuuri termina escapando sin pronunciarla.

* * *

Ese día, Yuuri sale de su casa con prisa y no regresa sino hasta el final de la tarde.

Primero es porque necesita un minuto o dos —o un par de horas, en realidad— para calmarse y luego porque tiene que saber si las sospechas de Victor son ciertas y para eso no basta pensar en lo que ha hecho en los últimos días.

Es cierto que la cama de Victor se ha convertido en un imán que lo atrae con una frecuencia anormal y también que el aroma de Victor tiene la culpa de ello, pero él nunca ha anidado y no ha olvidado sus supresores por un solo día.

De hecho, su experiencia usual, una vez deja sus supresores tras consultar con un médico en cuanto puede permitirse tomarse un par de semanas de vacaciones, es unos días de inquietud sin motivo que terminan en deseo, siempre desembocado en privado y con ayudas de silicona que bastan para que mantenga su cordura hasta que su celo finalmente llega a su fin y puede deshacerse de la frustración que queda en él patinando o bailando hasta que no puede más.

Es casi rutinario y conocido y completamente diferente a la tranquilidad que le produce Victor —y su olor y su cama— por lo que la sola posibilidad es absurda.

Pero, ¿y si...?

La semilla de la duda quedó plantada en su mente y Yuuri está seguro de que la mejor forma de destruirla es con una prueba irrefutable, por lo que ir a la clínica de la ciudad y pedir una consulta con el especialista en omegas de turno es lo obvio.

Para su suerte le dan una cita para esa misma mañana, mas las pruebas de sangre que ordena el médico tras una larga serie de preguntas no pueden ser procesadas de inmediato así sean consideradas urgentes.

Yuuri termina deambulando por la ciudad sin atreverse a prender su teléfono para matar el tiempo viendo que hay de nuevo en las redes sociales y lamentando no haber desayunado y no tener más que algunas monedas en sus bolsillos —solo lo suficiente para un simple shio ramen que no hace parte de las comidas aprobadas en su dieta, pero que come a pesar de la culpa que le provoca—, mientras espera a que llegue la hora en la que tendrán los resultados.

Es solo luego de que obtiene los resultados y _sabe_ que no tiene más opción que volver, porque es tarde y no quiere preocupar a nadie y él no tiene con él más que su teléfono y si bien considera visitar a Minako o a los Nishigori, el nudo que se formó en su estómago y las palabras del médico lo disuaden antes de que comience a trotar.

Aunque quizás habría sido mejor, es lo que piensa Yuuri en cuanto puede vislumbrar la entrada de Yu-topia, donde Victor está sentado en la acerca con una mano en la cabeza de Makkachin y con la otra sosteniendo su teléfono, el cual observa con una expresión desolada.

Pese a que Yuuri frena en seco en lugar de seguir acercándose, no tiene ninguna oportunidad de huir y posponer el encuentro, pues Victor mira en su dirección y al verlo abre sus ojos por completo, se pone de pie de un salto y corre hacia él, deteniéndose tan cerca que Yuuri puede olerlo aun cuando, por una vez, Victor no lo está abrazando.

—Lo siento —pronuncia Yuuri de inmediato antes de que Victor diga algo, sintiendo su garganta repentinamente seca y conteniéndose de dar un paso hacia adelante y apoyarse en Victor —algo que ya no puede llamar un hábito y que no entiende por qué no lo puso en duda antes.

—No. —Victor suspira y alza una mano para apartar su propio flequillo—. Yo soy el que debería disculparse. No debí...

—No —interrumpe Yuuri, demasiado consciente del toque agrio en el aroma de Victor que indica que Victor está molesto, quizás consigo mismo.

Y no tiene razón de estarlo, porque Yuuri tiene la culpa por huir y no pensar y desaparecer todo un día y... y entre más piensa en todo lo que ha hecho últimamente, más intranquilo se siente, cosa que solo empeora por la tensión de Victor y los ruidos y los olores que le recuerdan que están afuera y no en... en donde quiere estar.

—Mañana compensaremos por lo que no hicimos hoy —dice Victor, como si quisiera apegarse a su papel de entrenador para acabar con la incomodidad entre ambos o al menos volver a un punto neutro que les permita actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero eso no solucionaría nada.

En un impulso, Yuuri toma una de las muñecas de Victor y lo arrastra consigo hacia la casa, ignorando la exclamación de sorpresa de Victor y el ladrido animado de Makkachin, quien los sigue trotando hasta que el sonido que indica que ya han comenzado los preparativos para la comida lo distrae y se separa de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina mientras Yuuri y Victor suben las escaleras.

Es una suerte que no se crucen con nadie en el camino y puedan llegar sin interrupciones a la alcoba de Victor donde, ansioso de dejar al mundo atrás, Yuuri cierra la puerta al tiempo que respira con alivio.

—¿Yuuri? —cuestiona Victor, obviamente confundido.

Si bien todo su cuerpo le dice que continúe hasta poder relajarse en la comodidad de una cama en la que solo podrá percibir a Victor, Yuuri traga saliva y se obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Un día.

—¿Eh?

—Es... —Pero ahora que ha llegado el momento de hablar en lugar de actuar, su instinto lo abandona y su mente le recuerda lo bochornoso que es esto—. No es...

Los balbuceos de Yuuri no llegan a nada y terminan siendo interrumpidos por Victor, quien tiene una sonrisa confusa y cuyo aroma ha perdido esa nota agria por completo, volviendo a tener ese suave deje dulce y picante que calma a Yuuri por completo.

—Quizás sea más fácil si me cuentas dónde estabas —pronuncia y aprovecha que Yuuri no lo ha soltado para guiarlo hacia el sofá.

Yuuri lo obedece, mas se obliga a liberar a Victor una vez quedan sentados lado a lado y de alguna forma consigue explicarle, aceptando que Victor no había estado equivocado —Yuuri ha estado anidando sin darse cuenta—, pero no tiene nada que ver su ciclo normal, ni con un fallo de los supresores que ha tomado regularmente.

Son prácticamente excusas que terminan agotándose, forzándolo a admitir finalmente la verdad.

—No es un celo... no completo, no exactamente. Es...

Victor suspira y se deja caer contra el respaldar del sofá, apartando su vista y ladeando su cabeza, permitiéndole ver a Yuuri solo el borde de sus labios y el flequillo cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

—Es mi culpa.

El tono de Victor hace que Yuuri quiera negarlo, mas mentirle no es una opción.

—No te culpo —replica Yuuri con sinceridad, pues no lo hace aunque Victor _es_ la causa, y aguarda a que Victor vuelva a mirarlo. Según pasan los segundos eso no sucede, por lo que decide continuar con un tono ligero—: Pensaba que los celos inducidos eran un mito.

Victor aprieta sus labios en una clara mueca de descontento que puede notar aun sin ver todo su rostro.

—Nunca habías pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de un alfa.

—No realmente.

Y ahí reside el motivo de todo.

Aunque Victor no había usado sus feromonas para inducirlo, su presencia y cercanía hicieron mella en Yuuri y sus instintos contestaron, preparándolo para el alfa que parecía estar llamándolo sin que Yuuri mismo lo notase o se resistiera.

¿Cuántas veces no había cedido a la tentación de buscar más de su aroma a pesar del bochorno causado por saber que no era apropiado?

Las mejillas de Yuuri arden de solo recordarlo y lo hacen más aún al pensar en la bufanda que sigue bajo su almohada, algo que debería haberlo hecho sospechar antes de que Victor señalara que estaba anidando, aun sin nunca antes lo había hecho y no ha llegado al extremo al que, se dice, algunos omegas llegan.

«Es natural que un omega lo haga cuando se siente seguro con su pareja —le había dicho el médico esa tarde—, por eso no ha sentido la inquietud que menciona haber experimentado antes durante sus pre-celos».

No que Victor sea su pareja, pero Yuuri no puede negar que la tranquilidad que le ha estado brindando —y que extraña según pasa el tiempo y el silencio entre ellos se torna más y más pesado— es real.

Sin pensarlo, Yuuri estira un brazo hacia Victor, queriendo apaciguarlo sin palabras y recordarle que no está molesto, mas apenas toca su mano, Victor la aparta y se levanta del sofá, creando una repentina distancia entre ellos que... duele.

Hay una parte de Yuuri que está consciente de que Victor seguramente no quiere ningún consuelo y solo se está culpando a sí mismo, pero otra parte de sí —la parte regida por sus instintos de omega— ve en eso un rechazo que lo deja paralizado, con su corazón partido en dos y sus ojos escociendo.

Son sus hormonas, se recuerda Yuuri, mas no por eso consigue sentirse mejor y su voz, cuando logra pronunciar una sola palabra, no es más que un hilo que parece a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Victor?

—Así que será un día —comenta Victor, todavía evitando mirarlo.

No parece haber nada que decir que pueda cambiar la creciente incomodidad entre ellos y Yuuri termina cerrando sus puños, temblando y sintiendo un vacío que lo hace temer lo peor.

¿Qué puede hacer para que Victor no se vaya?

No decepcionarlo, quizás, y Victor vino en primer lugar a ser su entrenador y si es así...

—Sí. —Yuuri tiene que hacer una pausa para tragar saliva y trata sonar firme tras ello—. Entrenaré hasta el último momento. Y es solo un día, no necesitaré descansar mucho después de...

Victor asiente.

—Lo sé. —La interrupción viene acompañada por un suspiro. La postura de Victor anuncia a gritos lo agobiado que está y su aroma se está haciendo más imperceptible, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para contenerlo de alguna manera—. Le pediré a Hiroko que prepare otra habitación para mí.

—No tienes que irte —declara Yuuri con rapidez e inclina su cabeza, fijando su vista en el suelo. _«No te vayas»_ es lo que realmente quiere decir, mas es demasiado e incluso abrumado como está por el miedo y el afán de no perder su fuente de tranquilidad —respuestas hormonales, todavía está consciente de ello— se da cuenta.

—¿Yuuri?

—Yo... no saldré de mi habitación cuando... —Yuuri muerde su labio inferior, cada vez más inquieto e incapaz de que su voz no tiemble y de completar una frase debido a lo bochornoso que es lo que está diciendo—. O puedo buscar un hotel para...

—Yuuri, no voy a echarte de tu propia casa y es aquí que tú... —Al menos no está diciendo que su alcoba está demasiado cerca de la de Yuuri, pero el que su voz se parta en medio de esa oración lo hace sonar como si estuviese tan molesto que ya ni siquiera deseara hablar al respecto.

Con aprensión, Yuuri vuelve a alzar su mirada y encuentra a Victor finalmente observándolo de frente. Tiene su boca tan abierta como sus ojos en clara sorpresa y alza un brazo como si planeara tocarlo.

—Oh, Yuuri. —En un parpadeo Victor está arrodillado frente a él, con sus brazos rodeando los hombros de Yuuri y atrayéndolo a un abrazo que deja a Yuuri en el borde del sofá, a punto de caer en el regazo de Victor—. No quería que esto pasara así.

De repente los sentidos de Yuuri no perciben más que a Victor.

Todo lo que sus ojos registran es su cabello plateado, el cual le produce un cosquilleo en su cuello; su piel es cálida, como siempre, invitante, y ni siquiera las prendas que los separan hacen algo para impedirle notarlo; y estando tan cerca puede escuchar el rápido palpitar de su corazón; y su aroma... Yuuri se estremece y respira con deliberada lentitud, incluso teniendo la impresión de que puede saborearlo en la punta de su lengua.

Yuuri no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasan así, pero poco a poco todo temor se sosiega y la tranquilidad que queda permite que su mente se aclare.

—¿Estás mejor? —pregunta Victor en un susurro, aparentemente notándolo.

El problema de esa lucidez es que lo obliga a darse cuenta de qué acaba de pasar y es bastante malo que Victor ya conozca muchas de sus debilidades; añadir una más a la lista, esta vez asociada con su naturaleza, es incluso peor. No quiere ser visto como un indefenso omega, se ha esforzado demasiado para evitarlo, y no desea que Victor se arrepienta ahora ni nunca de haber venido a Hasetsu por él.

—Qué vergüenza —murmura, su voz acallada gracias a que continúa aprisionado en un abrazo no del todo cómodo debido a la posición en la que se encuentran, mas que no tiene ninguna prisa por romper. Por una vez, huir no es lo que desea hacer.

Victor ríe suavemente y acaricia sus cabellos con una mano.

—No has hecho nada de lo que debas avergonzarte —asegura Victor, apaciguador en tono y acciones.

Sería tan fácil aceptarlo. Solo sería cosa de cerrar los ojos y aceptar todo lo que Victor le está brindando y dejarse llevar por su naturaleza, colocando todo en manos de Victor, al menos por ahora, en lugar de seguir preocupándose por las implicaciones de todo lo que ha hecho y hará.

Aun así, Yuuri se obliga a ignorar sus instintos y sacude su cabeza.

—Pero...

—Fue mi culpa —interrumpe Victor con una firmeza que hace que Yuuri se estremezca. _Alfa_ es todo lo que puede pensar, mas eso no dura más que un segundo pues Victor se tensa y aunque no rompe el abrazo, sí se aleja un poco y deja de acariciarlo al tiempo que suspira—. De nuevo.

Yuuri cierra sus puños en la camisa de Victor de reflejo y cuando lo nota, lo hala hacia él en lugar de liberarlo.

La exclamación de sorpresa de Victor es un dulce sonido y Yuuri sonríe para sí mientras se acomoda contra él nuevamente, buscando recuperar la calma que Victor le puede dar. Con el paso de los minutos lo logra, ya que Victor mismo se relaja e inhala contra el cuello de Yuuri, reanudando sus caricias.

Mejor.

—No quiero empeorar todo. —La confesión es dicha en voz tan baja que Yuuri se pregunta si es para él o si Victor ni siquiera había pretendido pronunciarla y aunque Yuuri considera fingir no haberlo escuchado, no puede hacerlo.

En este momento está consciente del efecto que Victor tiene en él —el que _ha estado teniendo_ en él—, de cómo llegaron a este punto —sin proponérselo— y también de lo que necesita —y necesitará.

Y sabe, _sabe_ demasiado bien, que eso no va a cambiar.

Pero además no está abrumado por la presencia de Victor ni por la que se había sentido como su inminente partida, por lo que en vez de poder actuar siguiendo su instinto, tiene que reunir su valor para hacer algo y es precisamente por eso que es ahora que puede decidir esto.

Dejar de aferrarse a Victor es el primer paso, mas Yuuri lo logra aun cuando no mueve sus manos, las cuales terminan abiertas sobre el pecho de Victor, el cual se convierte en el punto de apoyo que usa para empujarse a sí mismo hacia atrás lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Victor.

Que Victor no haga nada para retenerlo solo le confirma que no está cometiendo un error y hace más importante que Victor lo vea y tenga la certeza de que es _Yuuri_ y no un omega embriagado en las feromonas de un alfa.

—Quédate.

—¿Yuuri? —Victor parpadea, visiblemente desconcertado.

—Quédate. —Sus manos tiemblan, pero Yuuri consigue que su voz no pierda su fuerza.

Tras unos segundos, Yuuri ve el movimiento de la manzana de adán de Victor y siente cómo los brazos de Victor se tensan, apresándolo en vez de solo sostenerlo como hasta ahora.

—¿Te das cuenta de qué me estás pidiendo? —el susurro ronco está acompañando de un cambio en su aroma, una intensidad que anuncia la respuesta que Victor no está pronunciando.

Y no es un rechazo y Victor no está perdiendo el control como un alfa perdido en el efecto producido por las feromonas de un omega. Eso es todo lo que Yuuri requiere para alzar sus brazos, rodear el cuello de Victor y deslizarse del sofá, cayendo directo en el regazo de Victor, olvidándose de la vergüenza que quizá sentirá en un futuro, cuando recuerde lo que hizo sin la excusa de sus hormonas obligándolo.

—Quiero que estés aquí, Victor.

—¿Ahora? —cuestiona Victor, colocando su frente contra la de Yuuri—. ¿Mañana? ¿Después?

—Sí, sí, sí... —Siempre sería la contestación más sincera, mas no es una que planee decir.

Victor es quien se estremece esta vez e incluso muerde sus propios labios por un segundo.

—No sé —dice, ladeando su cabeza y apartando su vista de los ojos de Yuuri para fijarse en su boca— si podré controlarme.

Es como si Victor estuviese a punto de besarlo. Yuuri pasa su lengua por sus labios, advirtiendo que Victor sigue el movimiento y que está conteniendo la respiración.

—No lo hagas.

Victor deja escapar el aire contenido, produciendo un sonido que solo puede ser considerado como un gemido necesitado que Victor intenta acallar agachando su cabeza y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Yuuri y habla para sí mismo, cosa de la que no hay ninguna duda pues lo hace en ruso.

Pasan un largo rato así, Victor ciñéndolo con fuerza y respirando de manera pausada, intencional, sin duda una manera de recobrar el control que no quiere perder.

El silencio esta vez no es incómodo, ni contribuye a que Yuuri dude o se arrepienta, por lo que puede disfrutarlo junto al hecho de que la distancia entre ellos es prácticamente nula y que, por una vez, no tiene que preocuparse de si es descubierto aspirando la esencia de Victor como si nada más importara en el mundo.

—Duerme conmigo esta noche —invita Victor de repente, sin moverse para siquiera mirarlo a los ojos—. Mañana te preguntaré de nuevo.

—No cambiaré de idea. —Por el contrario, si sus últimos días prueban algo es que la atracción que siente por Victor se hará más fuerte con el paso de los días y una vez llegue su celo ya no podrá conformarse con su olor.

Debería ser aterrador, mas se trata de _Victor_ y eso basta para que su mente y su cuerpo estén de acuerdo y no se sienta como un omega que se está perdiendo a sí mismo.

Porque él no está rindiéndose ante sus instintos; lo que está haciendo es robando un poco más del tiempo y de la atención de la deidad que llegó a su vida y que cada día se siente más real y al que quiere monopolizar mientras pueda.

Victor no lo contradice y permanecen en la misma posición hasta que Mari los interrumpe, preguntándoles desde el otro lado de la puerta si van a comer. El estómago de Yuuri responde por él, sacándole una risa a Victor que causa que el rostro de Yuuri se llene de color.

—En un segundo bajamos —dice Victor antes de que Yuuri se reponga de la vergüenza y pueda contestarle a su hermana.

Es Victor, también, quien hace el primer movimiento para separarse, liberándolo de su abrazo y usando una mano para acomodar los anteojos de Yuuri, los cuales terminaron ladeados y casi en la punta de su nariz.

—Esto me recuerda que no desayunaste esta mañana.

—Ah... —Yuuri se remueve, incómodo al recordar tanto la manera en que había escapado como el qué había resultado ser su almuerzo—. Después comí algo.

—Hm.

Por suerte Victor no le pregunta sobre si respetó su dieta o no y se limita a ayudar a Yuuri a ponerse de pie.

Aunque el hambre es un buen aliciente para no negarse a alejarse de Victor, en el comedor se sienta mucho más cerca de Victor de lo que es apropiado y el que Mari alce una ceja al verlo no lo hace apartarse y una vez terminan y visitan los baños, tardándose mucho menos de lo usual, regresan a la habitación de Victor.

Esta vez, pese a que la mente de Yuuri está más clara que nunca y no puede evitar que el bochorno se refleje en sus mejillas, no duda en acomodarse en los brazos de Victor con un suspiro de gusto y cae dormido así, envuelto en calor y en un aroma al que se ha vuelto adicto.

* * *

Yuuri está decidido a culpar, en un futuro, a su inminente celo inducido y al no estar consumiendo supresores, pues estos no tienen ningún efecto una vez el cuerpo de un omega comienza a prepararse para un celo.

Por ahora hace caso omiso a cualquier bochorno y aprovecha cada segundo que puede en presencia de Victor, siendo el primero que cierra cualquier distancia, alargando abrazos que incluso antes duraban más de lo apropiado y pasando gran parte de sus horas de descanso en la cama de Victor.

En la pista es en el único lugar donde intenta contenerse, puesto que aun embriagado como está con las feromonas de Victor y sus propias hormonas, sabe que entrenar es algo que solo puede hacer ahora, ya que los días que faltan para su primera competición oficial son pocos y no podría compensar el tiempo que pierda debido a su naturaleza de ninguna manera, salvo quizás arriesgándose a una lesión excediéndose luego de su celo.

Victor, sin embargo, parece entender lo que él necesita y le da instrucciones mientras rodea su cintura con un brazo, lo acompaña en sus descansos siempre tocándolo e incluso pasa sus muñecas por la espalda de Yuuri, asegurándose de darle su olor, de marcarlo con el como suyo.

Yuko lo nota, tal como Takeshi, y ambos se mantienen lejos y se aseguran de impedir que las trillizas vayan a _Ice Castle_.

Hay una parte de Yuuri que todavía recuerda que hay un mundo aparte de Victor y esa parte de él está agradecida con los Nishigori por su consideración, pues así puede olvidarse de toda cautela y de cualquier vergüenza futura, y disfrutar de lo único que importa: el que Victor es solo suyo en el presente.

Ese pensamiento calienta su corazón y tras un par de días también su cuerpo, sacándolo en la mitad de la noche de una confortable somnolencia en los brazos de Victor para traerlo a la apremiante realidad, recordándole que no se trata de un agradable sueño, sino de una etapa previa que por primera vez en su vida no está llena de intranquilidad.

Es embarazoso en este momento, que todavía la necesidad no se ha apoderado de él por completo, pero que su cuerpo está terminando de prepararse, dejándolo con una mortificante humedad que ya puede sentir deslizándose por sus muslos y el comienzo de una erección.

Pese a que no ha olvidado qué conlleva un celo, su estado actual es un balde de agua fría y lo lleva a alejarse del abrazo de Victor por primera vez, tanteando la cama con una mano en busca del borde para abandonarla con cuidado y... ¿hacer qué? ¿Tomar una ducha y darse un alivio parcial antes de que Victor se dé cuenta y lo descubra en un estado semejante al que estará en cuestión de horas?

—¿Yuuri?

La oscuridad oculta su mueca ante el repentino llamado, mas ese no es ningún consuelo pues su sobresalto es físico y su casi salto logra hacer temblar el colchón.

Victor se endereza y estira un brazo, encendiendo una de las muchas lámparas de noche que tiene y parpadeando en un claro intento por deshacerse de su somnolencia e incluso pasa una mano por sus ojos para acelerar el proceso.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero la expresión de Victor comienza a tornarse seria y Yuuri puede imaginar que se debe a su apariencia —sonrojado, despeinado, con su pijama desordenada revelando su estado— y el que no tiene ya ningún control sobre sus feromonas y el que su aroma es más notorio que el de Victor a pesar de que están en la habitación del alfa, en su cama, y solo horas atrás Victor le había brindado su olor.

Sin duda Victor también entiende ahora qué está por ocurrir, piensa Yuuri mientras traga saliva y espera, y quizás está cuestionando su decisión de escuchar el pedido de Yuuri y quedarse e incluso está pensando en irse mientras aún puede...

—Ven aquí.

Yuuri se estremece, el alivio apoderándose de él al tiempo que obedece de inmediato, su instinto respondiendo al llamado de un alfa pese a que esas dos palabras no fueron una orden y Yuuri todavía no se siente como el desesperado omega que será muy pronto y no ha olvidado la vergüenza de ser descubierto así.

Preocuparse, sin embargo, es difícil cuando Victor no se conforma con rodearlo con sus brazos, sino que lo presiona contra su cuerpo, coloca sus labios contra el cuello de Yuuri y contesta el gemido que Yuuri no puede contener ante el contacto acariciando su espalda y rozando la piel que está a su alcance. Es un gesto más íntimo que acurrucarse juntos y lo hace... lo hace preguntarse si Victor lo va a besar.

Algo en Yuuri se quiebra y él se encuentra a sí mismo estirando su cuello hacia atrás, ofreciéndolo, pasando su lengua por sus labios y moviendo sus caderas en busca de una fricción que todavía no es urgente.

—Victor —pronuncia, flexionando sus dedos en los bíceps de Victor sin saber si agradecer o no la costumbre de Victor de dormir desnudo.

—¿Cuánto falta? —pregunta Victor justo en su oído y lleva una de sus manos a una de las de Yuuri, cubriéndola primero y luego entrelazando los dedos de ambos. Un gesto simple que a la vez crea una conexión física más firme que el contacto entre sus cuerpos—. ¿Yuuri?

Concentrarse parece un imposible, pero Yuuri lo intenta, primero esforzándose por acordarse de lo que Victor quería saber y después de sus previos celos.

Todo ha sido tan diferente —y lo sigue siendo— que compararlo con su experiencia es una pérdida de tiempo y Yuuri sospecha que no es solamente porque se trata de un celo inducido. Es Victor, todo se resume en él; el no haber estado inquieto, el desear a alguien en lugar de solo sentir un fuego interno sin ningún punto, el no sentir ninguna frustración al verse cada vez más presa de su naturaleza.

Pero... ¿cuánto tarda normalmente entre sufrir esa libido injustificada y que el ansia se apodere de él por completo? Menos de un día, aunque Yuuri presiente que esta vez el cambio será más rápido.

—Horas —contesta al fin y se esfuerza por mantenerse completamente inmóvil, buscando evitar algún nuevo estímulo que puede convertirse en una distracción más. Tiene que aprovechar el tiempo que le queda antes de perder el control—. Por la mañana debería...

—Estar aquí —interrumpe Victor, como si supiera qué es lo que Yuuri planeaba decir.

—Sé que todavía falta —insiste Yuuri, empecinado porque sí. Entiende que es mejor prevenir, que el comienzo real de un celo en un lugar público podría terminar en un desastre, mas aún no está listo para rendirse—. Y tenemos la pista solo para nosotros. Además, es cerca y...

—No quiero que nadie se te acerque. —El tono de Victor es anormalmente brusco y él dice eso a la vez que aprieta el agarre en su mano y usa la otra, la que continúa en su cintura, para ceñirlo con más fuerza, como si deseara que la proximidad que comparten fuese absoluta.

Esa repentina muestra de posesividad es una sorpresa que termina el trabajo que su cuerpo comenzó, llevando toda su sangre hacia al sur y dejándolo tan húmedo que quizás no necesite ningún tipo de preparación.

—Oh.

Su excitación es evidente y Victor se tensa y lo suelta, mas un segundo después sostiene el rostro de Yuuri con ambas manos y lo mira a los ojos.

—Yuuri...

—Sí. —Yuuri puede olerlo, sabe que Victor no lo va a rechazar y que solo planea cumplir su promesa y confirmar, de nuevo, si Yuuri lo quiere ahí y a pesar de su previo bochorno, su respuesta no ha cambiado—. Sí.

—¿No me vas a dejar preguntar? —Hay un deje de risa en su voz que le arranca a Yuuri una sonrisa y le permite olvidar, por un segundo, cualquier posible duda.

—No. —Yuuri cierra los ojos, relajándose e inclinando su cabeza en busca de más contacto con las manos de Victor. Su piel no está ardiendo todavía, no _necesita_ esto, pero es agradable y le permite enfocarse en algo diferente a la presión en su entrepierna—. Te dije que no cambiaría de idea.

Las manos de Victor tiemblan y Yuuri lo escucha contener su respiración, la cual Victor deja escapar en un suspiro contra los labios de Yuuri mientras desliza sus manos, acariciando su cuello en el proceso.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —susurra, colocando una mano tras la nuca de Yuuri y la otra deteniéndola solo en el borde del saco que Yuuri usa como parte de su pijama, rozando con la punta de sus dedos la piel del estómago de Yuuri.

Esto está pasando. Es real.

La certeza es como un golpe; pero, aunque su garganta termina seca y una parte de sí le recuerda su falta de experiencia y que técnicamente todavía falta para su celo y bien podría encontrar alivio en sus propias manos, en privado, Yuuri termina asintiendo.

Está siendo egoísta, lo sabe, mas el deseo de tomar lo que Victor le está ofreciendo es más fuerte que nada.

—Por favor. —Su propia voz suena extraña, piensa Yuuri distraidamente, a punto de quebrarse y se transforma en algo muy cercano a un gemido cuando los labios de Victor comienzan a recorrer su cuello, succionando con suficiente firmeza para hacerlo sospechar que marcarán su camino.

La mano en su estómago ahora está tocándolo firmemente, explorando por debajo de su ropa como si no quisiera descuidar ni un centímetro de la piel que puede tocar.

No estremecerse es imposible y antes de pensar en lo que está haciendo, Yuuri se encuentra acariciando el cabello de Victor, al menos hasta que sentir los dientes de Victor sobre su clavícula lo lleva a cerrar sus dedos con fuerza alrededor de los tentadoramente suaves mechones a la vez que echa su propia cabeza hacia atrás, sometiéndose a más que simples provocaciones.

Es solo un segundo después que capta lo que hizo y lo suelta con una disculpa en la punta de su lengua que no llega a pronunciar, pues Victor le responde produciendo un sonido con su garganta que expresa deleite y repite su previa acción, aparentemente complacido de descubrir una zona tan sensible.

Es fácil dejarse llevar tras eso, mover sus caderas en busca de fricción y aferrarse a Victor, recorrer su espalda con sus manos, agarrarse de su cabello y rogar entre gemidos sin articular exactamente qué quiere, ya que la única forma en que puede expresarlo es con un nombre —Victor— que ya repite como un mantra.

A pesar de todo eso, el momento en el que Victor decide que ya no quiere más barreras de tela entre ellos lo toma por sorpresa.

Yuuri se sonroja al verse incapaz de controlar una exclamación cuando Victor lo apremia a alzar ambos brazos y le quita el saco en un simple movimiento, pero en cuanto Victor hace una pausa, aparentemente titubeando ante su reacción, Yuuri se endereza y rodea su cuello con sus brazos.

—No te detengas. —Es lo más coherente que ha dicho hasta ahora y es una petición sincera de su corazón y de su cuerpo, aun si su mente se distrae en el instante en el que procesa lo cerca que están y dirige su vista hacia los labios de Victor.

Victor no lo besa.

Es una decepción que hace que las renovadas caricias no sean tan satisfactorias como lo habían sido antes. No es que los dedos de Victor pierdan su habilidad de repente o que la boca de Victor deje de ser generosa en sus atenciones, arrancándole nuevos gemidos que Victor usa como guía para estimularlo más, pero... pero...

El que Victor apoye su peso en él, guiándolo de regreso a la cama hasta que su espalda queda sobre ésta, le da la oportunidad perfecta de girar su rostro hasta ocultarlo en una almohada, permitiéndole apretar sus ojos para que el escozor que siente no termine en lágrimas injustificadas o, si lo hace, que al menos Victor no lo note.

Respirar contra ese objeto ya no le trae el alivio de antes, pues el aroma de Victor en el se ha suavizado, mezclándose con un toque dulzón que Yuuri reconoce como su propia esencia, y aunque eso hace que su erección palpite dolorosamente, urgiendo un estímulo mayor que el de simple fricción, también le provoca un dolor en su pecho cuyo motivo Yuuri no puede precisar.

¿Pero no es justo esto lo que había querido? ¿No tiene a Victor a su lado, concentrado en él, dándole incluso más de lo que debería?

Y aun así no es suficiente.

Porque lo que requiere no es simple alivio, no es deshacerse del calor que se acumula en él, no es ver sus instintos satisfechos. _Necesita a Victor_.

Y apenas está vislumbrando la extensión de eso, lo que significa, lo que conlleva...

Yuuri no logra contener su gimoteo cuando Victor deposita un beso suave justo debajo de su ombligo y cuela sus dedos en el borde de su ancho pantalón y de su bóxer, comenzando a deslizarlos. Y de repente deja de hacerlo; sus labios ya no tocan su piel, tampoco lo hacen sus manos.

Es tan súbito que se siente como si una corriente fría lo hubiese rodeado y lo deja temblando sin ningún control, solo en medio de la nada como si todo hasta ahora hubiese sido una ilusión.

Poder escuchar la respiración agitada de Victor aumenta esa sensación de abandono y aunque Yuuri no ha perdido tanto el control como para llorar abiertamente e implorarle que no lo deje, sí actúa de manera desesperada, girando para exponer su nuca y alzando sus caderas para ofrecer su trasero en un silencioso _tómame_.

Y es aterrador darse cuenta de que está dispuesto a darle todo incluso si Victor no le brinda todo lo que urge.

—Yuuri, no. —La voz de Victor suena extraña; áspera, forzada—. Detente.

De nuevo Victor lo está tocando, pero se limita a usar sus manos para que se de media vuelta y cuando Yuuri insiste en por lo menos seguir ocultando su rostro, Victor lo apremia con caricias a que renuncie a su refugio y lo encare.

Por mucho que quiere resistirse, Yuuri acepta la guía de aquellos toques y enfrenta la mirada de Victor.

—Yuuri... —pronuncia Victor en una exhalación con sus ojos abiertos por completo y un extraño temor reflejado en su rostro. Victor acaricia sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas que se le escaparon sin darse cuenta en algún momento.

—Victor. —Eso suena como la súplica que es pese a que se está tragando todas las palabras que su cuerpo ansía gritar.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —cuestiona Victor en un susurro que aplaca sus mayores miedos, pero...

¿Por qué no puede conformarse con lo que Victor le ha ofrecido hasta ahora?

Yuuri muerde la punta de su lengua y se estremece, incapaz de pronunciar un pedido que quizás no debería hacer porque, sospecha, su codicia solo aumentará si lo recibe.

Pero... pero...

En un impulso, Yuuri estira un brazo, agarrando la nuca de Victor para acercarlo más y une sus labios con torpeza, tomando lo que necesita.

La exclamación de sorpresa de Victor y el que terminen en un ángulo incómodo es lo de menos, pues finalmente puede probar esos labios que se sienten tan suaves como se ven y por un instante eso basta.

Excepto que luego una mano de Victor lo guía a una mejor posición y le contesta el beso, tomando control de éste, apoderándose de su boca, robándole el aliento.

Es demasiado y la cabeza de Yuuri da vueltas, mas se esfuerza por no quedarse atrás e imitar lo que Victor hace con su lengua, buscando más y más y más, hasta que la parte de él que había mantenido algo de cordura desaparece y es remplazada por un hambre insaciable.

El gemido que se escapa de su garganta se mezcla con el sonido húmedo de sus bocas, convirtiéndose en algo obsceno que Victor responde aumentando la intensidad del beso y moviendo sus caderas contra las de Yuuri en un vaivén que le permite a Yuuri sentir la erección de Victor contra la suya.

 _Oh_.

Ese descubrimiento, el saberse deseado, es suficiente para acabar con los últimos rastros de incertidumbre y le permite romper el beso para respirar como lo necesita, está vez inhalando en el proceso el aroma de Victor, puro y cargado de feromonas y devolviéndolo de nuevo a un estado de placidez en el que solo está consciente de Victor y del deseo de más.

Victor ríe con suavidad y roza los labios de Yuuri con su pulgar, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en estos.

—Realmente no me dejarás controlarme, ¿no? —menciona con un deje de euforia que le da a Yuuri la confianza de buscar otro beso, esta vez sin ningún desespero.

El que el gesto sea más lento y controlado no lo hace menos placentero y Yuuri se encuentra a sí mismo gimiendo sin vergüenza y alzando sus caderas cuando Victor decide hacer un nuevo intento por deshacerse de las prendas que Yuuri todavía viste para ayudarlo a conseguirlo.

Quedar piel a piel es más placentero de lo que Yuuri podría haber imaginado y por primera vez se encuentra agradeciendo el hábito de Victor de dormir desnudo y el no tener que sortear más barreras para poder sentirlo así: cálido, duro, completamente real y solo suyo, así sea por ahora.

—Hm. —Victor suena complacido mientras masajea el trasero de Yuuri, llevando uno de sus dedos a su entrada y tanteando sin hacer verdadera presión, solo lo suficiente para crear la expectativa de lo que está por venir—. Parece que estás listo para mí.

—Sí —pronuncia Yuuri sin aliento, abriendo sus piernas un poco en un mensaje claro de lo que quiere.

Esta vez no se ve obligado a hacer algo para conseguirlo, pues Victor abandona la sutileza de una provocación para penetrarlo con ese mismo dedo, abriéndose paso sin mayor dificultad. Yuuri se mueve un poco, probando la sensación que si bien no le trae la impresión de estar colmado que ansía, sí satisface esa urgencia instintiva que ya se está haciendo sentir en un su interior.

Es diferente a sus propios dedos o a algún juguete y el que Victor elija curvarlo un poco, rozando su próstata y dándole una chispa de placer, enciende más su deseo.

—Más. —La palabra escapa antes de que pueda pensarla y Yuuri no sabe cómo logra no cerrar los ojos y buscar de nuevo refugio en las almohadas, ocultando el repentino nerviosismo que se apodera de él.

Perder el control más tarde, cuando su celo se apodere de su cuerpo, es una cosa; hacerlo ahora, en cambio...

—¿Sabes, Yuuri? —murmura Victor, voz ronca y ojos tan brillantes que Yuuri los compara con el destello del hielo bajo las luces—. En este momento eres el reflejo perfecto de E _ros_.

Yuuri gime y sabe que el rubor en su rostro ya no es solamente producto de la excitación, aun cuando esta crece cada vez más bajo la fija mirada de Victor, quien luce a punto de devorarlo aun si por ahora se conforma con añadir un dedo más y moverlos a un ritmo que es lo suficientemente lento para llevarlo a la locura y lo suficientemente rápido para que no tenga un instante de claridad para expresarse con más que monosílabos y gimoteos que carecen de sentido.

Y entretanto Victor besa su cuello, su mentón, la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas y al llegar a uno de sus oídos comienza a hablarle, pronunciando palabras dulces que, si bien la mente Yuuri no consigue procesar, su cuerpo las responde apretando los dedos de Victor, sus caderas moviéndose en una invitación a un baile más profundo, más rápido, más...

—Más...

Los dientes de Victor rozan su piel y un tercer dedo se abre paso en él, llenándolo un poco más. Pero...

—Victor... —Yuuri busca el cuerpo de Victor con sus manos y acaricia con impaciencia mientras desciende, incapaz de disimular cuál es su meta, mas antes de poder conseguirlo Victor lo presiona más contra la cama, limitando el espacio para que pueda tocarlo, y usa su mano libre para apresar una de las de Yuuri.

—Todavía no.

La sonrisa de Victor es forzada, mas besa sus nudillos antes de soltarlo.

—Te daré lo que necesitas —promete, mirándolo a los ojos—. Ten paciencia.

Es quizás porque el aroma de Victor se intensifica en una ola que lo deja embriagado, o porque la voz de Victor es firme y puramente alfa, o porque sigue moviendo sus dedos en su interior de la manera justa para hacerlo estremecerse de placer, o simplemente porque _confía en él_ , pero Yuuri termina asintiendo y cierra sus brazos alrededor de Victor, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Victor lo premia con un nuevo beso en sus labios, invadiendo su boca hasta que Yuuri no puede recordar ningún sabor aparte del de Victor, hundiéndolo por completo en un mundo en el que solo existe Victor y su lengua rozando la de Yuuri, y el peso de su cuerpo contra el de él, y sus dedos abriéndose paso en su interior con cada vez más facilidad.

Está tan cerca, sabe Yuuri, y sin que su erección reciba más que roces por el movimiento de ambos...

Como si estuviese leyendo su mente, Victor rompe el beso y se reacomoda, ahora con su cabeza entre las piernas de Yuuri, llevando sus labios directo a su miembro y rodeando la punta, y succiona.

El gemido que Yuuri deja escapar es tan fuerte que él cubre su propia boca, avergonzado mas incapaz de apartar su mirada de Victor o de pedirle que se detenga porque es demasiado.

Victor parece decidido a cumplir su promesa, pues sus atenciones no cesan incluso cuando comienza a mover sus dedos más rápidamente, empujando a Yuuri al borde hasta que lo hace caer en un orgasmo que le roba el aliento y todo pudor y lo deja con el nombre de Victor en sus labios.

Después de eso, es como flotar poco a poco hasta caer de regreso a una realidad en la que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

En cualquier otra ocasión Yuuri habría vuelto a dormir, temporalmente saciado y todavía consciente como no lo estará una vez su celo llegue por completo, pero se obliga a no hacerlo.

Victor.

Él sigue ahí, ahora acariciando los costados de Yuuri con cuidado, como si quisiera sosegar a Yuuri por completo, y a diferencia de Yuuri, él aún no ha obtenido nada, enfocado solo en dar.

Gracias a que su mente está nuevamente clara, una nueva ola de bochorno lo invade, mas Yuuri se esfuerza por ignorarla y no pensar en que sigue bajo Victor, desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y todavía húmedo, como el omega desesperado que pronto será.

—Victor —pronuncia, voz débil y ronca. No se mueve, pues recuerda lo que ocurrió poco antes, cuando intentó tocarlo; lo que sí hace es mirarlo de frente y traga saliva con dificultad en un fútil intento por deshacerse del nudo de nervios que se formó en su garganta—. ¿Y tú?

«Tómame».

Otra vez ofrece lo mismo, abriendo un poco más sus piernas a pesar de que una parte de él se tensa, temiendo tanto un rechazo como ver su invitación aceptada.

Más tarde será más fácil dejar de cohibirse, pero es en este momento en el que sabe que no le ha dado nada a Victor y que eso no debe seguir así. De lo contrario su alfa se irá y...

Victor parpadea, luciendo sorprendido, mas finalmente sonríe y se inclina sobre Yuuri para besar su mejilla.

—Prefiero reservar mi energía —dice con un tono afectuoso—. Tú también debes descansar. Y comer algo —añade, sus ojos tornándose brillantes y su sonrisa tomando esa forma de corazón que es tan usual cuando realmente está entusiasmado por algo—. Te traeré lo que quieras.

Yuuri sin duda se está recuperando a sí mismo, ya que en un parpadeo sacude su cabeza, volviendo de repente a un mundo en el que no todo se reduce a sexo. Porque todavía falta para su celo y por eso mismo no es incapaz de ir a la cocina e incluso preparar algo para ambos.

—Puedo bajar...

—No. —Victor luce culpable apenas pronuncia esa palabra en un tono forzoso, mas al final suspira y apoya su frente entre un hombro y el cuello de Yuuri—. Déjame hacer esto por ti, Yuuri.

Ah, cierto.

En este instante, por lo menos, Victor desea monopolizarlo y pese a que Yuuri sabe que solo se debe a su instinto —un alfa cuidando a su omega, apropiándose de él— la naturaleza de Yuuri lo hace sentirse complacido, disfrutando de la atención que tanto necesita.

—Está bien.

Victor se endereza de inmediato, sonriendo de nuevo, y lo inunda con preguntas que Yuuri termina respondiendo con poco ánimo, consciente de que, aunque no sea un celo completo, comer es algo que no hará por al menos un día, y así desde ya no le apetezca nada aparte de tener a Victor cerca, tiene que hacerlo antes de que le sea imposible.

Tras varios minutos, Victor abandona la cama con lentitud, como si no quisiera levantarse, y abre el armario a tientas.

Ya no está duro y eso es algo que decepciona a Yuuri por un instante, mas se obliga a tomar las riendas de sus pensamientos antes de que su cuerpo decida expresarse con una nube de feromonas en busca de atraer a su alfa.

Todavía falta, se recuerda, no tiene sentido estar tan lleno de deseo desde ya, Victor cumplirá con darle todo lo que necesita…

A pesar de repetirse eso, Yuuri no puede controlarse por completo, porque una vez Victor está vestido y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pronuncia:

—No te vayas.

Es aterrador ser un esclavo de su naturaleza; pero, aunque su rostro está rojo debido a la vergüenza, Yuuri es incapaz de retirar lo dicho.

Victor debería estar cerca, tocándolo, permitiéndole disfrutar su aroma y no yéndose, sea cual sea la razón.

—No me tardaré —asegura Victor y tras unos segundos en los que luce pensativo, se quita su camisa y la lanza en su dirección antes de salir.

Yuuri la atrapa sin pensarlo y hunde su cabeza en ella, temporalmente sereno ante el olor en la prenda, pero es cuestión de segundos para que comience a removerse, inquieto.

Esto es más familiar y la vez no lo es, pues sabe qué es lo que está mal: Victor no está ahí. Y por mucho que en las cercanías pueda notar su esencia, eso no es suficiente y acomodar y reacomodar almohadas y prendas de Victor que terminaron en la cama e incluso las sábanas tampoco lo ayuda a sentirse mejor.

Lo que lo hace es el regreso de Victor, quien abre la puerta empujándola con un pie ya que tiene sus manos ocupadas con una bandeja con dos amplios platos, además de estar sosteniendo varias botellas de agua precariamente entre uno de sus brazos y su cuerpo.

— _Tadaima_ —anuncia Victor poco apropiadamente y sin pensarlo Yuuri suelta una carcajada que solo se hace más fuerte cuando las botellas de agua escapan el precario agarre de Victor y caen al suelo con una serie de golpes secos.

¿Cómo es posible sentirse tan tranquilo poco antes de un celo?

Es todo gracias a Victor, quien hace un puchero y deja a un lado la bandeja para cerrar la puerta bien y recoger las botellas de agua, las cuales coloca todas en el suelo, cerca de la cama.

Tras eso es que finalmente sube a la cama con la bandeja, la cual Yuuri ignora a favor de acurrucarse contra Victor y respirar, disfrutando de tener lo único que quiere.

—Tienes que comer —la recuerda Victor tras un rato en el que acaricia la cabeza de Yuuri, enroscando cortos mechones entre sus dedos.

Pese a que el apetito de Yuuri es nulo, él come bocado a bocado lo que resulta ser un tazón de unagi, frío y llenador, perfecto para tener energía de sobra, y que también sirve de recordatorio del hecho de que su familia sabe.

Más tarde será vergonzoso para él; por ahora, agradece que además hayan aceptado mantener a Makkachin con ellos, lejos de esta parte de la casa. Gracias a eso es que tiene toda la atención de Victor y que no tiene que preocuparse por ninguna interrupción.

* * *

Aunque Yuuri está acostumbrado a pasar las horas previas a un celo durmiendo, esta vez solo logra dormitar un corto rato, cómodo en los brazos de Victor y deleitándose del calor de su piel, pero demasiado alerta y con su cabeza todavía clara.

Quizás, si tuviese la oportunidad de estar a solas con sus pensamientos, la tensión se apoderaría de él, mas Victor tampoco duerme y pese a que no le habla, sí traza figuras en su espalda que Yuuri puede imaginar a Victor haciendo en el hielo, a mayor escala.

La tranquilidad que eso le brinda es solo comparable a la que le da su ya familiar aroma y Yuuri sonríe cuando las líneas y curvas se ven interrumpidas ocasionalmente por algo que, Yuuri comprende la segunda vez que ocurre, hacen de saltos y luego rápidos movimientos que simulan piruetas.

Es como si Victor estuviese creando nuevos programas en él y Yuuri se pierde en ellos, considerando qué posible música los acompaña y si más tarde Victor los bailará para él.

Y luego empieza.

Yuuri no está seguro de lo que está ocurriendo al comienzo; simplemente, de manera repentina, no puede concentrarse más en la melodía que hasta ahora había estado evocando y todo lo que puede notar es a Victor y un cosquilleo bajo su piel.

Eso último es fácil de ignorar, por lo que a pesar de que ya no puede seguir la secuencia que Victor continúa dibujando con la punta de sus dedos, la presencia de Victor lo ancla y Yuuri termina imitando su pausada respiración, relajándose nuevamente.

Después, sin embargo, incluso eso se vuelve imposible, pues un calor interno remplaza el inocente cosquilleo y Yuuri finalmente comprende.

Y Victor también lo hace.

En un parpadeo interrumpe sus trazos, deja sus palmas abiertas sobre la espalda de Yuuri y a punta de caricias lo guía con lentitud a apoyar su espalda en el colchón.

No tener que rogar —o exigir o robar— un beso basta para que Yuuri olvide el calor momentáneamente, perdiéndose en Victor y las sensaciones que le produce su lengua al asaltar su boca, disfrutando todo el tiempo el peso de Victor sobre él y de la fuerza de sus manos, que ahora están a sus costados y que terminan de aprisionarlo.

Es perfecto incluso porque puede sentir la erección de Victor crecer contra él y cuando Yuuri abre sus piernas, buscando una mejor posición para que Victor finalmente pueda hacerlo suyo, Victor gime en medio del beso y mueve sus caderas, regalándole un instante de fricción que termina de robarle el aliento y a la vez lo hace ansiar más.

Las manos de Victor empiezan a recorrer su piel con firmeza, amplificando el ardor en el interior de Yuuri a su paso y haciendo que Yuuri se retuerza sin control.

El que Victor decida abandonar sus labios para llenar de atenciones a su cuello causa que el silencio de la habitación se interrumpa, pese a que Yuuri intenta morder sus propios labios para acallarse en un comienzo; sin embargo, con Victor dándole pequeñas mordidas justo debajo de un oído, sus manos pellizcando sus tetillas y el vaivén del cuerpo de ambos brindándole chispas de placer, es imposible contener sonidos mucho más fuertes que su respiración acelerada y los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Pero esto no es lo que necesita.

Esa certeza se hace cada vez más dolorosa y el que finalmente Victor utilice sus dedos para explorar su entrada, probando con demasiado cuidado cuántos puede meter dentro de él, es la prueba final de ello.

Yuuri no recuerda nunca haber estado más vacío, ni siquiera en otros celos en los que ha estado solo y que ha tenido menos que lo que ha tenido hasta ahora.

Esa comparación, no obstante, no lo hace sentirse mejor, ni mucho menos le permite tener paciencia y disfrutar de las atenciones de Victor.

Él necesita a su alfa.

Ya.

—Victor —finalmente logra articular, mas su voz se quiebra en un gimoteo antes de poder añadir más gracias a que, con sus dedos, Victor inicia un ritmo en su interior, hacia adentro y hacia afuera, que no lo llena aun cuando sí lo lleva al borde de un orgasmo.

Así no. No quiere correrse así.

— _Alfa_ —solloza, toda vergüenza quedando en el olvido pues el desespero es más fuerte que su propio ser.

Y en vez de entender, de darle lo que Yuuri urge más que respirar, Victor detiene todos sus movimientos.

—¿Yuuri? —pregunta en un susurro ronco, reacomodándose para que queden cara a cara.

La cercanía no permite que Yuuri lo pueda ver bien y por un segundo la confusión se apodera de él —porque se siente lejos de Victor y quizás debería tener sus gafas puestas y nada debería ser como es— hasta que Victor utiliza una mano para secar sus lágrimas mientras usa la otra, la misma cuyos dedos habían estado en su interior, ahora acaricia sus muslos con lentitud.

Victor le sonríe al verlo más enfocado y habla contra sus labios.

—Respira, Yuuri —murmura—. Hazlo por mí. Aquí estoy.

Sí, ahí está su alfa, pero no está haciendo lo que debería, no lo está llenando.

¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo húmedo que Yuuri está, de lo mucho que le duele el que Victor le sonría e intente calmarlo cuando lo que Yuuri requiere es ser tomado una y otra vez hasta que solamente recuerde lo que es ser de su alfa?

Yuuri apoya sus codos en la cama y en un impulso se encarga de que las posiciones de ambos se inviertan.

Ahora Victor está bajo él, la sorpresa escrita en su rostro, y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, las cuales quedan a sus costados asiendo aire.

Estando a horcajadas sobre Victor es fácil alzarse solo un poco, usar una mano para alinear la erección de Victor apropiadamente y dejarse caer, empalándose a sí mismo con un grito ahogado.

El dolor es diferente al anterior, es causado por la repentina invasión y el tener dentro algo mucho más grande que algunos dedos, pero calma la parte de él que había estado bramando por verse colmado, completo, por ser deseado por su alfa.

Aunque las piernas de Yuuri tiemblan y no consigue moverse, poco a poco recuerda algo diferente a la necesidad y logra ser consciente de la situación.

Su celo comenzó más fuerte que nunca y Victor está con él. En ese mismo instante, Victor lo sigue observando con sus ojos brillantes y conteniendo su respiración, como si ver a Yuuri así, sobre él, apoderándose de lo que quiere a la vez que es tomado, fuese tan increíble que apartar la mirada fuese imposible.

Pasados unos segundos, Victor exhala con lentitud y agarra sus caderas, mas se limita a sostenerlo ahí y le sonríe, apenas usando sus dedos para trazar pequeños círculos sobre su piel.

—¿Estás bien?

Yuuri no confía en su voz, por lo que se limita a mover su cabeza en un asentimiento.

—Yuuri, tú eres… realmente eres una sorpresa —dice Victor y eleva sus caderas solo un poco, en algo que no puede ser considerado una embestida pera que lo deja estremeciéndose y ansiando más.

—Victor —gime Yuuri, porque es _Victor_ y no un alfa cualquiera el que está dentro de él y no quiere olvidarlo ni por segundo.

Finalmente, Yuuri cree que sus piernas colaborarán, por lo que se alza con lentitud, no queriendo que Victor salga demasiado de él, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo, complacido por el momento.

Victor, bajo el, dobla sus piernas, cambiando la posición solo un poco al tiempo que comienza a corresponder el ritmo, recibiéndolo con una nueva embestida más fuerte que la anterior cada vez que Yuuri desciende, transformando así el simple placer de no sentirse vacío en _Eros_.

Así que esto es Eros, piensa Yuuri, cerrando sus ojos y entregándose por completo a el.

Es como un baile en el que finalmente están coordinados, siguiendo el paso de la música que crean sus cuerpos y que cada vez es más intenso, cosa que solo lo hace querer ahogarse en él y esta vez Yuuri no hace nada para interrumpir su orgasmo cuando llega, siguiendo las olas que no apagan su fuego, sino que lo llevan a un ápice que Yuuri nunca había creído posible.

Victor le habla mientras se corre, dice cosas como «hermoso» y «perfecto» y «mi Yuuri», que parecen salidas de un sueño y que Yuuri quiere pedirle que le repita, mas es difícil pronunciar palabra alguna cuando está intentando recuperar el aliento, inclinado sobre el pecho de Victor y consciente de que Victor todavía está dentro de él, todavía duro y listo para darle más, tal como Yuuri desea.

Porque oh, lo desea.

Descubrir lo que es la verdadera plenitud no ha hecho nada para saciarlo.

Su codicia es tal que incluso busca un beso, lento y en el que él toma la iniciativa de usar su lengua, ansiando probar a Victor hasta memorizar su sabor tan bien como su aroma y hacerlo una parte de él.

Es en medio de ese beso que Yuuri vuelve a mover sus caderas, lamentando el que, así, no tenga la misma sensación de profundidad, pero a la vez ansiando prolongar el beso un poco más, pues Victor le está correspondiendo con entusiasmo y está usando una mano para asir sus cabellos y mantenerlo ahí mientras con la otra ciñe su cadera y lo ayuda a acelerar el ritmo un poco.

Sí, quiere todo.

Yuuri sonríe cuando se endereza, pasando su lengua por sus labios al tiempo que se reacomoda para que cada arremetida sea más profunda, lo llene más, lo haga perderse más.

Victor traga saliva y desliza la mano que había estado en la cabeza de Yuuri por su espalda, bajando en una caricia hasta que se une a la otra, ahora apoyando los movimientos de Yuuri para que cada descenso sea más rápido, más fuerte, traiga más chispas de placer para ambos.

Por cuánto tiempo podrán seguir así es algo por lo que Yuuri no se preocupa, disfrutando el que el agarre de las manos de Victor se haga más firme, lo suficiente para causar cierto dolor que sin duda se transformará en marcas visibles después. Eso último es lo que hace que lo aprecie más y que incluso se pregunte —en un instante de lucidez que no dura más que un segundo— qué hará que Victor deje incluso más marcas en él.

En voz ahogada, Victor está diciendo algo, pero Yuuri no puede comprenderlo. Quizás está hablando en ruso, o Yuuri está demasiado ido, o simplemente no son palabras coherentes en ningún idioma, y no importa porque está dando en el blanco una y otra vez, estimulando su próstata y convirtiéndolo en algo solo hecho para sentir y desear que esto nunca acabe.

—Yuuri... —Eso sí lo entiende, y Yuuri contesta echando su cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo con abandono—. Yo...

—Todo, Victor —consigue decir entre jadeos—. Dame todo.

Los ojos de Victor se agrandan en sorpresa al tiempo que abre su boca sin que ningún sonido escape de ella e incluso hunde sus uñas en la piel de Yuuri, forzándolo a recibirlo a tal punto que Yuuri puede sentir sus testículos contra su trasero, y solamente en ese instante Yuuri comprende qué acaba de pedir.

No se arrepiente, sin embargo, porque mientras la base del miembro de Victor se dilata, ensanchándolo e impidiéndole moverse a la vez, Victor se corre y Yuuri hace lo mismo, temblando sin control al sentirse más lleno que antes, ahora con la semilla de Victor.

Por un largo rato, Yuuri solo puede respirar, inhalando el aroma de Victor hasta que se siente embriagado y aunque "más" continua en la punta de su lengua, es prácticamente un pensamiento lejano y no una verdadera necesidad.

En este instante, pese a que el calor inundándolo no ha desaparecido, está completo.

Yuuri se permite un sonido con su garganta que casi suena como un ronroneo complacido y Victor ríe en voz baja, cosa que causa vibraciones que Yuuri siente incluso en su interior.

Con una de las manos de Victor acariciando su cabeza y la otra su espalda, Yuuri regresa a ese estado de tranquilidad que había saboreado cada vez que había disfrutado del aroma de Victor, el cual ahora le permite cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en seguir respirando al mismo ritmo de Victor y sentirlo en todo su ser.

Quizás en algún punto Yuuri cae dormido por al menos unos minutos, pues cuando vuelve en sí el miembro de Victor ya no está duro, aun cuando continúa dentro de él.

Que eso sea lo primero que note es desconcertante porque hay una parte de él que todavía está consciente de que hay cosas más importantes, como el que Victor continúa ahí, mas en lugar de encontrar sosiego en ello, Yuuri se remueve, inquieto e impaciente.

Victor debería estar haciendo algo más que sostenerlo y acariciarlo. Debería concentrarse en él en todo sentido, viéndolo y llenándolo y hablándole y dándole más de su aroma, haciéndolo sentirse suyo hasta que el clamor en su interior se calme.

—Victor —se queja Yuuri, con sus manos sobre el pecho de Victor y sin saber qué hacer con ellas para conseguir lo que urge.

Las caricias se detienen y Victor se alza un poco, depositando un beso en la corona de su cabeza.

—Eres muy exigente —dice contra su cabello, mas suena complacido ante eso y se encarga de sujetarlo para cambiar de posición y con eso causa más de lo que Yuuri había estado preparado para sentir.

Estar bajo Victor, sentir su peso y verse apresado trae una sensación de bienestar, mas, al mismo tiempo, el que Victor salga de él le trae una chispa de abandono, pero lo peor es notar entre sus glúteos y sus muslos más que su lubricante natural y darse cuenta de que está perdiendo lo que le dio so alfa.

Eso último es lo que se superpone ante todo y Yuuri cierra los ojos, no queriendo que ninguna lágrima escape de ellos.

Mal.

Esto está mal.

No es así como debería ser.

Controlarse es imposible en medio de tal pánico y Yuuri reúne sus fuerzas para girarse y alzar su cadera, apoyando su peso en sus codos. Tras él, Victor deja escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y se aparta un poco.

¿Lo va a dejar?

—Se está... —pronuncia Yuuri, mordiendo sus labios porque no quiere terminar sollozando y aceptar que es un mal omega, que le falló a su alfa y que teme ser abandonado—, derramando... Victor...

—Ah. —Victor se inclina sobre él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Eso le trae un alivio temporal que se incrementa cuando Victor lleva una mano a su trasero, reuniendo con sus dedos parte del semen derramado y devolviéndolo a su interior—. Te daré más —asegura Victor, hablándole justo al oído con un tono bajo que le causa escalofríos—. Todo lo que necesites, todo lo que quieras.

Yuuri gime en respuesta a esa promesa y puede disfrutar por el momento de los besos que Victor deposita por toda so columna, murmurando también ternezas que ahuyentan toda su tensión.

Yuuri no está preparado, sin embargo, para el que Victor continúe su camino en descenso y termine dándole pequeños mordiscos a sus glúteos y usando sus manos para separar sus nalgas y dejarlo totalmente expuesto, temblando en una mezcla de nerviosismo y anticipación.

Con un gimoteo, Yuuri oculta su rostro en la almohada para acallarse, mas eso no sirve de nada cuando algo más cercano a un grito se escapa de su garganta en el instante en que siente algo húmedo, mucho más ancho que un dedo pero menos firme, tanteando su entrada.

Aunque no pueda verlo, sabe que es la lengua de Victor, la cual se hace más atrevida con el paso de los segundos, probando con más firmeza e incluso entrando en él y cuando además Victor decide intercalar eso con cortas succiones, Yuuri pierde la última pizca de cordura y control y no hace nada más para intentar silenciarse, dejando escapar suplicas que no son más que sonidos incoherentes entremezclados con el nombre de Victor.

Describir las sensaciones que Victor le provoca es imposible, ya que aunque no basta, no lo llena, sí despierta todos sus nervios y lo deja completamente maleable bajo las manos de Victor, sintiendo y sintiendo y olvidando qué más necesita hasta que Yuuri termina corriéndose dos veces más, una vez solo gracias a esas atenciones y otra con la ayuda adicional de una de las manos de Victor, que rodea su miembro y lo toca al mismo ritmo en el que su lengua entra y sale de él.

Él no tiene tiempo de descansar tras eso, pues Victor se endereza con un suspiro y un segundo después Yuuri siente contra él la punta del miembro de Victor, de nuevo duro y listo para él.

—Sí. —Yuuri mueve su cadera hacia atrás, queriendo más aun cuando no ha recuperado el aliento luego de su último orgasmo y Victor ríe.

—Siempre tan impaciente, mi querido Yuuri.

Victor entra en él en una estocada , robándole el aire por completo y dejando su mente en blanco, consciente solo del implacable ritmo con el que Victor lo está follando.

Es casi demasiado y por eso mismo es perfecto, aun cuando no puede más que jadear y sus brazos no pueden más con su peso y el impacto de cada embestida y él termina cayendo, su torso prácticamente sobre la cama; la única razón por la que sus caderas continúan elevadas es por el agarre de Victor.

Victor hace una pausa súbita, sin embargo, sus manos temblando a pesar de que no lo suelta.

—¿Yuuri, estás...?

—No te detengas —interrumpe Yuuri, impaciente solamente en palabras porque ya no tiene fuerza para mover su cuerpo.

Tras él, Victor deja escapar un suspiro que suena como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento y usa sus manos para acariciar sus costados con lentitud y se aleja un poco, saliendo de él y guiándolo a que vuelva a girarse.

¿Por qué?

—Vict...

—Quiero verte.

Oh.

Es Victor quien logra que Yuuri quede de nuevo boca arriba, pero Yuuri no opone resistencia, ansiando complacer, e incluso sonríe al ver a Victor sobre él, pues es toda una imagen para recordar.

¿Quién podría pensar que Victor puede verse así, con su cabello totalmente enmarañado, su frente bañada en sudor y un notorio rubor no solo en su rostro debido al esfuerzo físico? Y es solo Yuuri el que está teniendo el privilegio de verlo así, _de hacer que luzca así_ , y eso le trae una calidez muy diferente al persistente ardor del celo.

Victor le corresponde la sonrisa y lo besa una vez más, acariciando su rostro con una mano mientras que con la otra termina de acomodarlo y pronto lo penetra una vez más, imponiendo un nuevo ritmo y apoderándose de él de tal forma que Yuuri pierde la noción de todo gracias a Victor, quien se encarga de darle y darle y darle hasta que Yuuri no puede recordar lo que es no estar completo y su cuerpo olvida todo lo que no es Victor y sus besos y sus caricias y su respiración agitada contra el cuello de Yuuri y el que lo muerda mientras se corre y quedan unidos de nuevo.

Cuando Yuuri vuelve a ser más consciente de la situación, todavía están atados y los brazos de Victor lo rodean, aprisionándolo a la perfección en un abrazo del que no quiere escapar.

La respiración de ambos es extrañamente pausada y Yuuri se permite un suspiro contento que atrae la atención de Victor, quien usa una mano para hacerlo alzar su mentón y verlo de frente.

—Yuuri —dice con una seriedad que no afecta a Yuuri, ya que el nudo de Victor los mantiene atados y es suficiente para que continúe en esa nube de seguridad y placer a la que solo Victor puede llevarlo—, necesitas tomar algo.

Sin comprender, Yuuri sacude su cabeza.

Victor lleva un dedo a sus labios y los acaricia con lentitud, al menos hasta que Yuuri lo interrumpe abriendo su boca para llevar ese dedo a su interior, mas Victor se lo impide alejando su mano de inmediato.

—Estás deshidratado.

Estando unidos como están, Victor tiene que llevar a Yuuri con él para poder deslizarse hasta al borde de la cama y tantear en busca de algo que resulta ser una botella de agua. Yuuri frunce su nariz; nada que no sea Victor es completamente irrelevante y no deberían perder el tiempo con eso.

—Yuuri, necesitas...

—Tengo todo lo que necesito —dice Yuuri y se mueve un poco, flexionando sus músculos para apretar un poco más alrededor del nudo de Victor, disfrutando de esa chispa de _demasiado_ que se provoca a sí mismo con eso, permitiéndole sentir a la perfección cuan lleno está.

Un quejido escapa de la boca de Victor y Yuuri aprovecha para besarlo, disfrutando más distrayéndolo de esa manera que hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Es Victor quien rompe el beso, ocultando su rostro en un hombro de Yuuri a la vez que pronuncia algo en ruso con un bufido, y un segundo después se endereza, llevando a Yuuri con él hasta que ambos quedan sentados, Yuuri sobre él.

Tal movimiento es suficiente para que perciba a Victor deslizarse más profundo en su interior, cosa que debería ser imposible, y un grito se escapa de su boca, mas no es de dolor a pesar de que termina con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y aferrándose a la espalda de Victor mientras Victor busca apaciguarlo con caricias que no consiguen que Yuuri deje de estremecerse.

Esto es... es...

—Yuuri, mírame.

La orden viene de su alfa por lo que Yuuri no puede negarse y al obedecer se encuentra con una nueva sonrisa y recibe un beso más, esta vez mucho más lento que todos los que han compartido hasta ahora.

Yuuri se relaja con el paso del tiempo, al menos hasta que Victor da por terminado el beso. Tenso, Yuuri gruñe y lo fulmina con su mirada.

En respuesta, Victor ríe y suelta a Yuuri por un desconcertarte momento, en el que Yuuri lo ve abrir la botella de agua que por alguna razón continúa ahí y beber un trago y luego, de repente, la boca de Victor vuelve a la suya.

No tener más opción que tragar para poder besar a Victor lo lleva a hacer justo eso, cosa que se repite varias veces —algunas con más éxito que otras y más que algunas gotas escapan por la comisura de sus labios entre cada intento—, hasta que la botella queda vacía y Victor parece satisfecho y acepta besarlo sin parar hasta que el nudo deja de mantenerlos unidos y pueden reanudar el vaivén de sus cuerpos nuevamente.

Hay fugaces instantes en los que le es posible pensar en lugar de solo sentir, en los que Yuuri hace algunos descubrimientos a los que intenta aferrarse antes de que el calor lo vuelva a llevar consigo y el urgir _más_ borre absolutamente todo.

Lo cuidadoso que es Victor es una de esas cosas; él siempre parece estar asegurándose de que Yuuri no esté incómodo ni pase mucho tiempo en la misma posición y anclando a Yuuri cada vez que llega al límite de _demasiado_.

Otra cosa que nota son sus sonrisas, más suaves de lo que se esperaría cuando Victor está todavía dentro de él, llenándolo tal como Yuuri le ruega que lo haga, y que son acompañadas por palabras dulces que satisfacen a Yuuri en otros sentidos, haciendo desaparecer la impaciencia y ese fugaz temor que lo invade cuando Victor necesita un descanso y el cuerpo de Yuuri se tensa inconscientemente, sobrecogido porque _su alfa ya no lo desea_ , pese a que Yuuri hace un esfuerzo para recordar que Victor solamente está cansado.

Eso último también es algo de lo que se da cuenta a pesar de que Victor se esfuerza para que esas pausas no afecten a Yuuri y la necesidad no lo lleve al desespero. Pero por mucho que Victor usa sus manos y su boca y lo lleva a la cima innumerables veces, Yuuri puede ver la línea que forman sus labios con cada vez más frecuencia, tal como puede sentir que cada vez le cuesta más recuperar su aliento y que incluso sus nudos duran menos.

Nada de eso importa, sin embargo, porque llega un punto en el que Yuuri es capaz de permanecer acostado con una mano sobre su estómago mientras disfruta el estar tan colmado que finalmente siente que puede descansar.

Eso es justo lo que hace, cree Yuuri, pues cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos la habitación está en una penumbra mayor que la que recuerda.

Victor continúa a su lado con sus ojos cerrados y respirando de manera pausada, cosa que hace obvio el que está dormitando, aprovechando la pausa que con el paso de los minutos se siente como más que eso.

Yuuri ya no siente la necesidad abriéndose paso desde su interior, haciendo que su piel arda y que urja más de lo que puede poner en palabras, olvidando su razón para buscar un placer que, quizás, no había conseguido experimentar antes de hoy.

En vez de eso, Yuuri ahora está consciente de mucho más.

Por ejemplo, ahora nota que el aroma de Victor inunda la habitación, pero está mezclado con otro —con el suyo, algo que le provoca un escalofrío— y también con el musgoso olor a sexo, y que incluso parece dominar a los otros.

También se da cuenta de que su cuerpo está incómodamente pegajoso (cosa que hace que Yuuri sospeche que las sábanas bajo él no están simplemente frías, sino húmedas debido a más que sudor), y de que Victor continúa rodeándolo con un brazo, como si incluso entre sueños quisiera estar ahí para Yuuri.

Es un alivio que así sea, aunque Yuuri no puede precisar por qué, tal vez porque lo distrae la molestia de no estar en una cama limpia, de percibir más olores que solo el de Victor y de que moverse, así sea un poco en busca de un punto de la cama que se sienta menos desagradable contra su piel, le causa una punzada de dolor que le recuerda la excesiva actividad física en la que tomó parte hasta hace poco.

Eso último lo deja sonrojado y extrañamente tenso y no tiene la oportunidad de recuperarse de ello, pues sus movimientos también llevan a que Victor abra un solo ojo para verlo.

—Hola —pronuncia Victor con voz ronca y le sonríe, moviendo el brazo con el que había estado sosteniendo a Yuuri para usar su mano para apartar algunos cabellos rebeldes de la sudorosa frente de Yuuri.

Responder dicho gesto es un acto reflejo del que Yuuri no se arrepiente, porque la sonrisa de Victor se vuelve más brillante y ni siquiera luce agotado pese a que, Yuuri sabe, lo está. Sus movimientos lentos lo delatan, al igual que la sombra de ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—Necesitamos un baño. —Yuuri no puede explicar qué lo lleva a decir eso en vez de simplemente saludar, pero es tan cierto que no es capaz de retractarse.

Victor se limita a observarlo con una expresión neutra, mas de repente deja escapar una corta carcajada de sorpresa.

—Sí. —Contrario a esa palabra, sin embargo, Victor decide acercarse más a Yuuri y envolverlo en un abrazo mucho más firme.

Aunque Yuuri comienza a protestar, el quedar piel a piel es suficiente para hacerlo olvidar qué planeaba decir y que se relaje con un suspiro de placer del que se avergüenza un segundo después, ya no embriagado por hormonas como había estado antes, pero no lo suficiente para apartarse.

Yuuri se limita a ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Victor y respirar, esforzándose por acabar con su nerviosismo al recordarse que esto es normal, que está bien, que Victor también quiere esto...

—Creo que tendremos que esperar unas horas para ir a las aguas termales —comenta Victor, hablando contra el cabello de Yuuri.

Hilar el porqué de eso le toma unos segundos y tratar, más tarde, de hacerse una idea de cuánto falta para que el horario en el que Yu-topia está abierto al público llegue a su fin y puedan bajar, limpiar sus cuerpos y tomarse su tiempo para que el agua caliente obre sus milagros, lo deja desubicado.

—¿Qué hora...?

—Deberías preguntar "qué día" —interrumpe Victor y en cuanto Yuuri finalmente alza su cabeza para mirarlo, confundido, Victor añade—: Duró más de un día.

—Oh... —musita Yuuri antes de procesar el significado de esas palabras y perder su aliento mientras la tensión se apodera de él—. Yo...

—Duerme, Yuuri —indica Victor, abrazándolo con más fuerza que antes como si quisiera prevenir que Yuuri se aleje—. Te despertaré cuando sea hora.

A pesar de que no cree poder dormir, inquieto y abochornado como está, Yuuri consigue hacerlo y solo se percata de ello mucho después, una vez Victor lo despierta susurrándole al oído promesas que incluso incluyen un plato de katsudon.

Si bien al comienzo Yuuri solamente parpadea y la luz de la única lámpara que Victor encendió hace que ardan sus ojos, ver a Victor levantarse con lentitud y estirar sus brazos sobre su cabeza, buscando deshacerse de los nudos en su espalda, lo motiva a hacer lo mismo.

O a intentarlo, por lo menos.

Cada movimiento equivale a una protesta de todo su cuerpo y ponerse de pie es imposible, porque apenas lo intenta sus rodillas se doblan como si no pudiesen sostener su peso.

—¡Yuuri!

Es un abrir y cerrar de ojos Victor está ahí, rodeando su espalda con un brazo e instando a Yuuri a que se apoye en él.

No poder siquiera pararse es vergonzoso e irritante, por lo que Yuuri decide insistirle a Victor que lo deje sentarse de nuevo en la cama, y Victor obedece, manteniendo sus manos en los hombros de Yuuri para seguir sosteniéndolo aunque sea innecesario.

—Lo siento —dice Victor con la preocupación clara en su tono—, debí haberte ayudado.

—Está bien. Nunca... —Yuuri muerde su labio inferior, mas en un impulso termina—: nunca me había pasado algo así.

Todo es diferente, de hecho.

La familiar frustración post-celo brilla por su ausencia, al igual que la insatisfacción que Yuuri siempre trata de olvidar hasta que el próximo celo se lo recuerda.

Victor sació algo en él que Yuuri siempre ha intentado ignorar porque él es más que sus instintos como omega y si bien eso no ha cambiado, por una vez siente que aceptar esos instintos es una opción que no lo hará perderse, tal como no lo hizo horas atrás.

Mientras Victor esté ahí, todo estará bien.

Yuuri se relaja e inhala de manera pausada, consciente, buscando el aroma de Victor y deleitándose en él a pesar de los demás olores entremezclados.

—Puedo intentar llevarte alzado —sugiere Victor, pensativo y observando a Yuuri como si estuviese analizando qué tan posible es.

—No, no, está bien. Solo dame un minuto.

—Al menos déjame ayudarte.

Negarse cuando Victor parece incapaz de dejar de tocarlo es imposible, y por eso Yuuri accede a ese pequeño compromiso, tragándose la vergüenza de no poder caminar por sí mismo y de cojear aun teniendo a Victor como muleta humana.

El camino hasta las aguas termales toma una eternidad y el no encontrarse con nadie en el proceso es un milagro por el que Yuuri está agradecido, pues el que su familia sepa qué ha estado haciendo en las últimas horas —¿o días?— es algo bochornoso por sí solo, pero el ser visto así sería demasiado para él.

Sentarse en uno de los pequeños taburetes plásticos del baño le trae una nueva sorpresa debido a lo incómodo que es y pese a que intenta disimularlo, Victor lo nota y lo acomoda parcialmente en su regazo, asegurándose de que el trasero de Yuuri no sufra por ninguna presión.

Es mortificante, mas las caricias con las que Victor lo baña junto al jabón, shampoo y el agua caliente hacen que sea más aceptable, pero no agradable como sí lo es el terminar en los brazos de Victor dentro del onsen una vez ambos están tan limpios como si no hubieran pasado horas follando.

La única evidencia de ello, aparte de la incapacidad de Yuuri de andar con normalidad, son las marcas en sus cuerpos.

Yuuri solo tiene que girar un poco su cabeza para ver en los hombros de Victor pequeñas hendiduras rojizas que sin duda Yuuri causó al aferrarse a él, enterrando sus cortas uñas en su piel sin ningún control, y puede imaginar marcas similares en la espalda de Victor, aun si no ha tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Él, por su parte, solamente tiene que bajar su vista para notar en sus muslos más de un chupetón y está seguro de que otras partes de su cuerpo están igualmente llenas de marcas rojizas que quizás tardarán días en desaparecer.

 _Bien._

No obstante, esa satisfacción se mezcla con culpa en cuestión de segundos, ya que sabe que no son más que trazos de algo que dejarán en el pasado y no una prueba de algo más.

No es como si Victor sea su alfa, no realmente, y la falta de una mordida en el lugar correcto para expresar posesión lo demuestra.

—No pienses tanto —murmura Victor contra su oído, moviendo una de sus manos para acariciar su estómago con suavidad—. Déjame cuidarte, déjame encargarme de todo.

Cierto, recuerda Yuuri, él no ha sido ni es el único afectado por su instinto.

Con su piel ahora limpia y carente de más olores que los artificiales del jabón y del shampoo, Victor huele a alfa, posesivo, protector, deseoso de impregnar a Yuuri con su aroma.

¿Es extraño querer besar a Victor justo ahora?

Yuuri muerde sus propios labios y asiente, manteniendo su espalda contra el pecho de Victor y esforzándose para que ese impulso no pase a convertirse en una acción, pues tarde o temprano se agotarán sus excusas y si se permite actuar sin justificación no tiene idea de qué ocurrirá después.

* * *

Ellos permanecen en el agua hasta que Yuuri comienza a cabecear y Victor le insiste que es hora de salir de ella.

Volver a la alcoba de Victor es menos duro que haberla dejado, aun si sigue necesitando ayuda, pero en cuanto Victor abre la puerta ninguno hace un amague de entrar, sin duda por la misma razón.

Si ellos habían necesitado un baño, el lugar necesita más que eso. Sábanas limpias y airearlo quizás solo sea el comienzo de lo que tienen que hacer si quieren pasar lo que queda de noche allí y para cuando esté en condiciones para eso sin duda ya habrá amanecido.

—Podemos ir a mi habitación —sugiere Yuuri, poco deseoso de hacer algo aparte de acurrucarse contra Victor y dormir un poco más.

—Buena idea.

Por suerte la otra alcoba está a pasos de distancia y pese a que es mucho más pequeña y la cama de Yuuri es más angosta, Victor no se queja y Yuuri se deleita con quedar completamente presionado contra Victor, de nuevo piel a piel ya que ambos se quitan sus jinbei en cuanto cierran la puerta.

Es perfecto.

O lo habría sido si no hubiese resultado en él despertando a solas horas después gracias a la luz del sol colándose por las cortinas mal cerradas.

Aunque Yuuri no siente una nueva ola de pánico ante la sola posibilidad de Victor yéndose. como había ocurrido antes de su celo, la situación sí le trae cierta confusión que se transforma en molestia con el paso de los minutos, ya que incluso su cama se le antoja como el lugar equivocado para descansar.

Son los últimos efectos de su celo, se dice Yuuri a sí mismo; su cuerpo simplemente sigue queriendo a su alfa, del que solo tiene ahora el olor que ha quedado en las sábanas, y su nido, el cual definitivamente no es este.

Exasperado, Yuuri trata de hacer que su cama sea más confortable, mas moverse para reacomodar algo le recuerda que todavía no ha descansado lo suficiente y sus esfuerzos no cambian el hecho de que su cama continúa estando mal.

El no poder deshacerse de esa sensación es la que lo convence de levantarse, vestirse y salir al corredor a pesar de no haber encontrado sus anteojos y de que nada frente a él se ve nítido.

Yuuri se ve obligado a hacer un esfuerzo de ni siquiera mirar la puerta más cercana, que da a la alcoba de Victor, pues sabe que terminará cediendo a su instinto y ya está cansado de eso, aun si no tiene ninguna razón para quejarse de su celo. Pero vivir embriagado en hormonas es agotador, física y mentalmente, y en ese instante lo único que Yuuri quiere es deshacerse de la irritación y volver a ser él, concentrarse en patinar y... y no necesitar a Victor como todavía lo hace.

Cojeando, Yuuri consigue llegar al comedor, donde encuentra a Victor en compañía de Makkachin y un gran tazón de katsudon que hace que se le haga agua la boca.

—No pensé que te despertarías todavía —saluda Victor, dejando el tazón a un lado y señalando el espacio libre frente a él mientras Makkachin bate su cola y observa a Yuuri como si, al igual que Victor, estuviera pidiéndole que se sentara.

Y Yuuri es débil. Tal débil que antes de pensarlo ya está dejándose caer a su lado, mucho más cerca de lo que acostumbra e inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia Victor en busca de su aroma.

Los labios de Victor se curvan en una sonrisa apretada que simplemente está mal, pero Victor también lo autoriza a comer un tazón de katsudon para que pueda recuperar sus fuerzas.

Esa buena noticia es la estocada final contra cualquier inquietud e incluso causa que Yuuri no se avergüence cuando su madre entra al lugar y él recuerda que no está usando un saco cuello tortuga que oculte todas las marcas en su cuello. Su plato favorito es incluso mejor y lo deja suspirando con placer mientras lo devora como si no hubiese comido en días... cosa que es justo la realidad.

Victor lo acompaña observándolo, primero de reojo y luego, una vez su propio tazón queda vacío, de frente, sentándose de medio lado y apoyando un codo en la mesa para acomodar su mentón en una mano.

—Me temo que no puedo aprobar un segundo plato —comenta con un tono ligero poco después de que Yuuri termina, coloca el tazón sobre la mesa y bebe lo que queda de té en su taza.

—Lo sé. —El bochorno es obvio es su rostro, pero Yuuri trata de alejar el tema de su apetito—. Y tengo que volver a entrenar.

—En un par de días —decide Victor—. Dudo que puedas saltar en este momento.

Probablemente Victor tiene razón.

Solo bajar las escaleras sin ayuda fue algo por lo que todo su cuerpo protestó y duda que un cuádruple salchow sea más fácil que eso, mas esas palabras golpean esa parte de Yuuri que siempre responde a un aparente imposible trabajando más duro para conseguirlo.

—Sí puedo.

—Escucha a tu entrenador esta vez —replica Victor perfectamente neutro, poniéndose de pie—. Ven.

Victor le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a pararse, pero Yuuri la ignora, cosa que resulta difícil porque la piel de Victor parece llamarlo, mas que necesita hacer para probar que puede hacerlo solo.

Su terquedad no desaparece tras eso a pesar de que sí sigue a Victor hasta la habitación en la que todo rastro de su celo ha sido remplazada por ropa de cama limpia y un ambientador cuyo aroma es lo suficientemente sutil para no molestarlo. Todo eso debería ser bueno, pero el que su nido haya sido destruido es un nuevo impacto que lo deja paralizado bajo el umbral y Victor no lo nota, continuando su camino hasta la mesa de noche.

—Toma —dice, acercándose de nuevo para entregarle lo que resultan ser sus gafas—. Nada de entrar al hielo sin mi permiso.

Yuuri no se pone sus gafas y muerde su labio inferior antes de decir en un impulso:

—Quiero quedarme.

Es segundos después que Yuuri se percata de lo que acaba de hacer y algo mucho más profundo que simple vergüenza se apodera de él, porque no puede siquiera justificar qué lo llevó a decir eso y tampoco tiene ningún derecho de pedir que Victor siga dándole la bienvenida en su cama.

Él solo... solo... solo escuchó una despedida en las palabras de Victor y fue incapaz de aceptarla y tiene que retractarse antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Victor parpadea y abre su boca sin que ningún sonido salga de ella, mas tras un instante que se siente como una eternidad (pero que no basta para que Yuuri se disculpe), Victor le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. —Makkachin ladra y Victor ríe, inclinándose para acariciar al caniche que también subió con ellos a la alcoba—. Si no te molesta que tengamos compañía. Creo que Makkachin me ha extrañado.

No debería sentirse aliviado, la culpa debería ser más fuerte, pero Yuuri pierde la batalla consigo mismo antes de poder iniciarla y pronto hace de la cama de Victor su lugar, contento de que Victor no se oponga a acurrucarse con él y de que Makkachin también esté ahí.

Esta vez, cada vez que Yuuri vuelve a abrir los ojos tras una corta o no tan corta siesta, Yuuri se encuentra con Victor a su lado, a veces dormitando y otras viendo algo en su teléfono, cosa que basta para que se mantenga tranquilo según poco a poco va tomando consciencia de que el resto del mundo todavía existe y recuerda que descansar no es lo único que debe hacer antes de volver a reanudar sus prácticas.

—Mañana —musita Yuuri en algún momento luego de que regresan de comer y de pasar un largo rato en las aguas termales lado a lado y con solo sus hombros tocándose pese a que habían sido los únicos allí— debería ir al médico.

Victor está acariciando su cabeza en un ritmo pausado, relajante, y tarda tanto en contestar que Yuuri comienza a dudar si Victor lo escuchó.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —responde al fin en un susurro.

Yuuri asiente, acercándose más a Victor para poder quedarse dormido escuchando los latidos de su corazón y respirando solamente su esencia.

* * *

Decencia básica es algo que Yuuri sí recuerda el día siguiente y que tiene en cuenta mientras se prepara para salir, eligiendo una camisa de cuello alto y una bufanda.

Victor también lo hace, aparentemente, pues ni siquiera se sienta tan cerca durante el desayuno y mantiene a Makkachin entre ambos durante todo el camino hasta a la clínica más cercana.

Eso no le molesta a Yuuri tanto como días atrás, aun si sí lo hace preguntarse si Victor realmente quiere acompañarlo. Sin embargo, Yuuri no menciona nada al respecto, prefiriendo agradecer la compañía con todo y que una vez llegan y pide una cita de seguimiento su rostro termina como un tomate, demasiado consciente de que ni siquiera Makkachin crea suficiente distancia entre ellos y todo es obvio, ¿no es así?

Pero hay algo en el hecho de que otros sepan que no es realmente desagradable, que le permite mantener su vista en alto e incluso mirar a Victor de frente cuando llega su turno para ver al médico.

—No sé cuánto tome... —pronuncia Yuuri, titubeante, ya que Victor podría hacer más que sentarse en una sala de espera.

—Está bien —dice Victor, tranquilo como siempre—. Si Makkachin quiere ir a otra parte, te escribiré para que sepas dónde encontrarnos.

Eso suena como si Victor mismo quisiese aguardar por él y es la razón por la que Yuuri parte con una sonrisa, listo para enfrentar la incomodidad de un examen médico.

El doctor que lo atiende resulta ser el mismo que la vez anterior, lo que quizás simplifica el proceso, mas no lo salva de preguntas que, si bien Yuuri entiende que son indispensables, lo hacen removerse en su asiento y desear no tener que estar ahí.

Es necesario, sin embargo, porque otro celo inducido durante la temporada podría afectar sus posibilidades en el Grand Prix más que su variable estado mental y la presión de obtener buenos resultados porque la reputación de Victor también estará en juego.

Yuuri responde con simples "sí" y "no" a la mayoría de preguntas, colabora para que el examen físico termine pronto, trata de no pensar cuando el hombre toma una nota tras revisar su cuello en busca de una mordida que indique un vínculo y consume la píldora de emergencia sin rechistar a pesar de que es común que un omega que lleva gran parte de su vida consumiendo supresores necesite dejarlos por meses o incluso años si busca quedar embarazado.

Las últimas pruebas son más rutinarias y el médico lo despide con una prescripción para nuevos supresores y dándole una segunda cita de seguimiento para la fecha en la que estarán los resultados de laboratorio, tras lo cual Yuuri abandona el lugar aprisa, aliviado de que eso hubiese llegado a su fin.

Ya afuera, Yuuri descubre que Victor está todavía en los mismos asientos, acariciando distraidamente a Makkachin y luciendo serio, pensativo, mas apenas nota que Yuuri está de regreso se pone de pie, mete una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y le sonríe.

—¿Listo?

—Solo tengo que ir primero a la farmacia.

Eso no toma mucho tiempo y una vez Yuuri tiene sus nuevos supresores guardados en el bolsillo de su chaqueta siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima y que a partir de ahora podrá volver a la normalidad.

Pensar en eso lo hace ansiar ir a _Ice Castle_ y si bien sus músculos todavía protestan, indicándole que algo demasiado extenuante no es la mejor idea, la idea de pasar un par de horas haciendo figuras lo hace sentirse energizado, capaz de hacer mucho más que descansar.

—Sé que todavía no puedo entrenar —comenta Yuuri, mirando a Victor de reojo—, pero podríamos ir a caminar.

Es una concesión de su parte; aceptar que aún no está listo a cambio de pasear un poco, estirando sus piernas y moviéndose hasta que vuelva a sentirse realmente cansado.

—A Makkachin le gustaría —afirma Victor y Makkachin bate su cola como si entendiera perfectamente de qué están hablando.

Al final, los tres terminan recorriendo Hasetsu por horas y solo hacen una pausa para almorzar en un pequeño restaurante tradicional, donde Victor exclama "¡Vkusno!" y le toma fotos a su plato para publicarlas en Instagram, y en la noche, cuando regresan a casa, Victor es quien lo invita a dormir con él, cosa que Yuuri agradece con sinceridad y que le permite caer dormido pensando que hoy fue un buen día.

* * *

En la tarde del día siguiente, Victor le da el visto bueno para que regrese al hielo.

Él pone condiciones, límites, habla de cerciorarse del estado físico de Yuuri mientras estén allá, pero una vez están en la pista deja que Yuuri lo pruebe por sí mismo y aunque quizás no entrenan realmente, no si lo compara con la rutina usual que han tenido por meses, es un cambio bienvenido en más de un sentido.

Patinar lo calma y lo ayuda a lidiar con los cambios que le traen los supresores que lo sacan de ese estado en el que su instinto está a flor de piel, permitiéndole dejar de distraerse con la necesidad _de Victor_ , lo cual debería ser mejor, mas le trae una sensación de estar perdido que no puede precisar a qué se debe, quizá porque es algo nuevo para él.

No es como si tenga razón para inquietarse, al fin de cuentas, porque Victor patina con él, dándole muy pocas instrucciones, pero manteniéndose atento a la vez que le da espacio.

Pensar que hay algo mal en eso es un sinsentido, por lo que Yuuri se esfuerza por ignorar esa loca idea y en sí lo logra, pues cuando llega la hora de irse se siente mejor, no realmente cansado y sí contento de estar de regreso en el hielo.

Ni siquiera el que Yuko se sonroje al verlos y parezca insegura de qué decir cambia eso. Es simplemente imposible avergonzarse demasiado de estar complacido y tranquilo y de tener a Victor.

—Mañana volveremos a lo usual —indica Victor en el camino a casa, sonriendo como si estuviese orgulloso de ello—. Pero para prevenir quiero que esta noche hagas el doble de ejercicios de estiramiento de los usuales y también mañana, cuando terminemos.

Yuuri asiente, viendo la lógica de eso último y en parte aliviado por lo primero, ya que el tiempo corre y el Grand Prix no comenzará más tarde solo porque Yuuri tuvo que descuidar sus preparaciones por unos días.

Esa noche, Yuuri tarda tanto en terminar sus ejercicios de estiramiento que en el momento en que busca a Victor lo encuentra ya dormido y por mucho que hasta ahora ha tenido permiso de dormir con él, Yuuri es incapaz de unírsele y termina en su habitación, dando vueltas en su cama mientras se acostumbra al no tener una fuente de calor adicional y lamentando el que el olor de Victor no quedó en ella gracias a la única noche que Victor pasó ahí.

La bufanda que Yuuri aún no ha regresado, de hecho, también está perdiendo todo rastro de su aroma, y aunque nada de eso debería importar porque ya no lo necesita, Yuuri lamenta su pérdida, acepta en el fondo de su mente que desde ya lo extraña y cae dormido deseando que Victor estuviese con él.

* * *

Yuuri no tiene mucho tiempo para rumiar sobre todo eso en los próximos días.

Victor parece querer compensar por el tiempo perdido y lo hace trabajar tan duro que Yuuri comienza a pensar que su resistencia, la que siempre ha considerado una de sus mayores cualidades, quizás es tan normal y común como él mismo y no algo que merezca una mención especial.

A pesar de eso, los resultados son visibles.

Sus programas cada vez están más completos, las críticas de Victor son más enfocadas en perfeccionar que en corregir errores e incluso el cuádruple salchow se siente como algo que podrá aterrizar bien muy pronto.

A este paso, quizás, llegar a la final del Grand Prix no será un sueño.

Y aun así no puede deshacerse de la impresión de que hay algo mal.

La sensación siempre está ahí, presente pese a la falta de razón para ella, lista para hacerse notar en los descansos que no pasa escuchando las críticas de Victor y en las noches, solo en su cama repitiéndose que todo está volviendo a ser lo que era.

Todo está bien, se dice Yuuri día a día.

Los últimos exámenes médicos llegan sin ninguna sorpresa y más importante, Victor sigue a ahí, continúa entrenándolo, le sonríe mientras le ofrece una botella de agua durante los descansos, camina junto a él de regreso a casa y pasa largos ratos en las aguas termales en su compañía al final de la noche.

Pero evita tocarlo.

Eso es algo que Yuuri solamente nota tras más de una semana de inquietud y que al comienzo duda, pues no es como si Victor lo esté evadiendo de alguna forma.

Aun así, Makkachin siempre parece estar entre ellos sin importar el día, la hora o la dirección en la que estén caminando, en la pista Victor pasa más tiempo fuera del hielo, con la barrera separándolo de Yuuri, y elige sentarse frente a Yuuri y no a su lado cuando comen.

El que incluso en las aguas termales Victor mantenga una distancia apropiada y no le dé una mano a la hora de estirar es la última prueba que Yuuri igualmente intenta ignorar, mas Yuuri finalmente se convence de la realidad luego de contar los días en los que ni siquiera Victor le da la oportunidad de apoyarse en su hombro mientras pone le las protecciones a sus patines.

¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?

No tiene derecho a reclamarle a Victor o siquiera un motivo para ello, cosa que solo se convierte en una espina que se clava cada vez más en su corazón. Volver a lo que eran antes de su celo es algo que puede aceptar, pero no el que todo haya cambiado y no para bien.

Pese a eso, Yuuri decide no pensar en ello, no contar más los días sin sentir a Victor, ni mucho menos fijarse en la distancia entre ellos. Concentrarse en patinar es lo único que le queda y es justo lo que hace, yendo a _Ice Castle_ mucho antes que Victor y haciendo figuras hasta que logra que su mente quede totalmente en blanco y pueda recibir a Victor sin tener que morderse la lengua para evitar preguntar "¿por qué?" cuya respuesta, quizás, podría ser peor.

Su mundo, sin embargo, recibe un nuevo vuelo poco después, una noche casi tres semanas luego de su celo, en la que Victor decide cerrar el entrenamiento del día con Yuuri repasando sus dos programas de principio a fin. En cuanto Yuuri los termina, Victor lo felicita con una sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos.

—Si casi consigues aterrizar bien el salchow después de todo un día entrenando —dice Victor, su voz llena de emoción— estoy seguro de que lo lograrás en las competencias.

Ese voto de confianza importa, al igual que lo hace el que Victor haya visto algo bueno en la actuación de Yuuri pese a que no fue una de sus mejores, pero no tanto como el que Victor parezca dispuesto a recibirlo con un abrazo, cosa que no ha hecho en tanto tiempo que Yuuri siente que ha comenzado a olvidar lo que es poder hundirse en el calor y el aroma de Victor y sentir que todo en el mundo está bien.

¿Qué ha cambiado para llevar a Victor a volver a tocarlo?

Aunque no puede pensar en nada, Yuuri se desliza rápidamente, más impaciente de lo que quiere aceptar de volver a sentir a Victor, quien no se aparta y cierra sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri en cuanto Yuuri lo toca, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y moviendo un solo pie hacia atrás para equilibrar el peso de ambos y que el impulso de Yuuri no los lleve a terminar en el suelo.

Yuuri suspira con alivio al sentir su calidez y respira, inhalando con lentitud en busca de su esencia, mas eso último es lo que lo alerta de que todavía hay algo mal.

Lamentando tener que alejarse ahora que finalmente Victor lo está tocando, mas incapaz de callarse, Yuuri usa sus brazos para separarse lo suficiente para ver a Victor de frente.

—¿Victor, por qué estás usando supresores? —cuestiona con el ceño fruncido.

Porque esa es la única razón para la que el aroma natural de Victor esté completamente ausente. No está en su ropa, no está en su piel, y solo queda el olor artificial de su colonia, que si bien es agradable no es _Victor_.

Y no es normal que un alfa use supresores en primer lugar, no si tiene un control sobre sus feromonas y no incita omegas constantemente sin intención, cosa que Victor no ha hecho. Lo que pasó fue... diferente y Yuuri no lo culpa, tal como le dijo en un comienzo.

Victor lo suelta, aparta su mirada y en algo que parece más una excusa para distanciarse que otra cosa, camina hasta el borde de la barrera para alcanzarle a Yuuri las protecciones de sus patines, las cuales Yuuri recibe de reflejo.

—Debí haberlo hecho desde un comienzo.

La línea que forman los labios de Victor demuestra lo poco contento que está con el solo tema y si bien Yuuri está consciente de quizás es mejor dejar así y no presionarlo por respuestas, está lo suficientemente cansado tras la práctica del día para no contenerse más y lanzarse en busca de la explicación que ha ansiado por tantos días.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Necesita saberlo.

Yuuri no lo hace a pesar de la situación actual, pero quizás llegará a hacerlo si fue demasiado para Victor, si Victor ya no lo ve igual, si Victor quiere irse.

Victor suspira, dejando caer sus hombros como si fuese un hombre derrotado bajo el peso de un agobio tal que a duras penas puede mantenerse en pie.

—No debió haber pasado así.

—Así —repite Yuuri y contiene su respiración, sin saber si lo que eso lo hace creer es una ilusión o realidad.

—Te forcé...

—Te pedí que te quedaras conmigo —corrige Yuuri, impaciente. Victor ni siquiera lo está mirando y eso es incluso peor que todos los días que Victor evitó tocarlo, aparentemente mientras esperaba que el efecto de los supresores fuese total.

—No habrías tenido que hacerlo si no lo hubiese causado en primer lugar.

No hay forma de negarlo, por lo que Yuuri no intenta hacerlo.

Lo que sí hace, una vez pone las protecciones a las cuchillas, es tomar una decisión, acercarse para tomar una mano de Victor y sugerir que regresen a casa.

Eso hace que Victor finalmente lo mire y asienta, mas se libera de su agarre y le indica que lo esperará en la salida, cosa que cumple pese a que en el camino de regreso se mantiene en silencio y a pesar de que esta noche Makkachin no están con ellos y que todo indica que ya no hay razón para que Victor se mantenga lejos, la distancia entre ellos es una constante todo el tiempo.

Pero Yuuri se aferra a una palabra — _así_ — y la esperanza que le da y piensa y planea, porque quiere que Victor lo entienda y quiere... quiere más de lo que tiene ahora y de lo que tuvo antes.

* * *

El problema es que Victor no parece dispuesto a escucharlo.

No que Yuuri esté seguro de cómo decir todo lo que tiene por decir, mas con Victor prefiriendo que cualquier conversación sea casual o sobre los programas de Yuuri, sacar el tema es imposible en primer lugar.

Lo que le queda, como siempre, es patinar.

Eso funciona, hasta cierto punto, pues poco a poco Victor deja de crear una distancia innatural entre ellos y no lo esquiva cuando es Yuuri quien se acerca primera o lo toca, usando una excusa u otra: entregar o recibir algún objeto, abandonar la pista y querer un punto de apoyo para poner las protecciones a sus patines estando de pie, sentarse junto a Victor y no frente a él mientras comen para poder ver el televisor.

Es algo que le trae a Yuuri cierto alivio, ya que a pesar de que sabe que Victor se culpa a sí mismo, no puede evitar preguntarse si esa es solo parte de la razón y Yuuri empeoró todo de alguna forma.

Quizás Victor no tiene ningún interés en Yuuri como más que un patinador, quizá Victor es de uno de esos alfas que considera los celos y el sexo durante ellos algo desagradable pese a que su naturaleza los impulsa a disfrutarlo en el momento, quizás Yuuri lo necesitó demasiado y le exigió incluso más, quizá el que el apego de Yuuri hubiese continuado tras su celo lo incomodó, quizá Victor no quiere que algo así se repita por ninguna razón, quizás, quizás, quizás...

Pero Victor dijo "así." " _No debió haber pasado así_ ".

Y eso significa que Victor no se habría opuesto ni arrepentido después si todo hubiera sido diferente, ¿verdad?

Y siendo así, tal vez, si Victor llega a saber que Yuuri también habría deseado lo mismo en otras circunstancias, sin su naturaleza forzándolo a necesitarlo, dejará de sentirse así y...

Pensar más allá es aterrador, ya que Yuuri nunca ha sido bueno aceptando siquiera consigo mismo lo que ansía conseguir incluso mientras se esfuerza por ello.

Además, Victor es más inalcanzable que el lugar más alto en el podio, que todas las medallas de oro del mundo, y no debería olvidarlo aunque Victor esté justo a su lado, aunque ahora sepa cómo se siente un toque menos casual de Victor, aunque incluso recuerde bien lo que es tenerlo en su interior.

Sin embargo, rendirse tampoco es algo en lo que es bueno y si existe una posibilidad, por pequeña que en algunos días se vea, de que lo que cambie entre ellos le traiga más en lugar de menos, Yuuri va a luchar por ella.

Es eso lo que hace que su programa corto sea menos sobre su comida favorita y sobre la mujer más hermosa, y más sobre un omega —sobre _él_ — buscando seducir a Victor pese a estar consciente de que es común y corriente, pero si consiguió su atención una vez puede repetirlo y convertirse en más de lo que es.

«Mírame, mírame solo a mí» dice Yuuri con cada pirueta, con cada salto, con la secuencia de pasos, y luego se deleita con que Victor parece hacer justo eso y lo recibe con críticas detalladas que pronuncia sonando un poco ahogado.

Su programa libre, en contraste, no cambia tanto, pues siempre ha sido sobre su amor y Victor, quien cambió su vida, quien abrió su mundo, quien aun ahora lo impulsa a buscar más.

¿Victor lo comprende?

Yuuri ruega que así sea, mas los días continúan en un punto muerto en el que solo su patinaje mejora y ellos... ellos, ¿qué va a pasar con ellos?

En unos días la temporada comenzará oficialmente para Yuuri, el Grand Prix llegará a su fin en cuestión de meses y tras ello Victor habrá cumplido con su propósito y Yuuri no tendrá otra oportunidad.

Es ahora o nunca.

Las manos de Yuuri tiemblan mientras lo piensa durante el entrenamiento, quizá más distraído de lo que pretende, porque de repente Victor le ordena que se detenga y que se acerque para hablar.

Victor luce serio, tal como lo hace gran parte del tiempo ahora, y observa a Yuuri como si lo estuviera analizando.

—Estaba pensando en que mañana te tomaras el día libre —dice con un suspiro—, pero tal vez debería darte también la tarde de hoy.

—No estoy cansado. —Yuuri sacude su cabeza, ni siquiera sintiendo su frente cubierta de sudor—. Prácticamente acabamos de llegar.

—Físicamente, tal vez. —Los labios de Victor se curvan un poco. No es exactamente una sonrisa, porque ni siquiera ilumina sus ojos, mas por un segundo se ve menos tenso—. Un cambio podría sentarte bien.

Hay algo de verdad en eso, pues Yuuri no ha pensado siquiera en el cuádruple salchow y en cómo salir del "casi" en que el que parece haberse estancado con dicho salto, lo cual indica que su concentración no está en lo que debería. No obstante, así ha sido por varios días y su entrenamiento no ha sido en vano, por mucho que quizá habría sido más productivo si Yuuri hubiese podido dejar de preocuparse.

—Al menos... —Yuuri muerde sus labios, inquieto y ansioso por hacer algo—. Al menos puedo repasar mis programas primero. —Y quizás esta vez Victor realmente capte en ellos lo que Yuuri ha intentado expresar.

La indecisión de Victor es corta y luego de solo unos segundos asiente.

—Está bien.

Antes de que Victor pueda moverse para poner la música, Yuuri toma una de sus manos, exigiendo su atención desde ya.

—Mírame bien, Victor.

Victor contiene su respiración y se tensa, mas sus ojos incluso se posan por un segundo en los labios de Yuuri antes de volver a sus ojos, como si... como si deseara lo mismo que Yuuri.

Aunque Yuuri traga saliva con dificultad al tiempo que se dirige al centro de la pista, una vez cierra los ojos y se concentra en respirar mientras aguarda la música, se siente más tranquilo de lo que ha estado en días.

En este instante, por lo menos, Victor no ignora lo que Yuuri está intentando decirle y esa certeza le hace fácil sonreír para comenzar la rutina y enfocarse más en el sentimiento —deseo, placer, el tipo de amor que conlleva Eros y que ahora Yuuri conoce como no lo había hecho antes y que va más allá del puro instinto— que busca trasmitir en los movimientos, familiares ya luego de tanto tiempo practicándolos día a día.

Si bien no es la actuación perfecta, lo deja con una pizca de satisfacción que le permite no llenarse de dudas cuando termina y Victor no es más que una figura borrosa al otro lado de la barrera gracias a la distancia y el no tener sus anteojos puestos.

Además, incluso si todavía no ha obtenido el resultado que busca, aún no ha terminado.

La transición de su programa corto a su programa libre no es realmente brusca, ya que, si bien la historia de Eros concluye en otro amor pasajero, la historia de Yuuri es diferente. O lo será, si todo sale bien.

Porque pese a que el inicio de su propia historia es torpe y lleno de inseguridad, después conoce el amor al encontrar a Victor, descubriendo por primera vez lo que es querer tener a alguien a su lado y no solo desear más, sino estar listo para entregar su corazón.

Al menos si Victor está dispuesto a aceptarlo.

¿Y lo está?

¿Finalmente entiende lo que Yuuri comprende cada vez con más claridad?

Sin aliento y con una mezcla de nerviosismo y expectativa en su interior, Yuuri mantiene la pose final por más segundos de lo necesario, deseando que Victor se acercara y tomara su mano y lo sacase de la incertidumbre.

No obstante, Victor permanece inmóvil y postergar lo inevitable no tiene sentido, por lo que Yuuri finalmente se desliza para abandonar la pista y encararlo, tratando de ignorar el peso del miedo en su estómago ante la idea de que podría ser recibido con más críticas de su entrenador y si eso pasa, si no logró expresar sus sentimientos incluso patinando, entonces él...

—Yuuri...

Victor suena tal como se ve —ahora que lo puede ver—: sorprendido al punto de que parece incapaz de hacer algo diferente a observar a Yuuri con los ojos completamente abiertos. Él solo sale de su conmoción cuando Yuuri está tan cerca que puede tocarlo y lo hace agarrando a Yuuri de un brazo y jalándolo hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo fuerte y no del todo cómodo, pues los brazos de Yuuri quedan atrapados contra su cuerpo y no puede corresponder el gesto pese a querer hacerlo.

Lo que sí puede es respirar con alivio —tragándose la decepción de no poder percibir su esencia—, recostarse contra Victor y dejar que él lo sostenga por todo el tiempo que desee.

Si es por siempre, Yuuri no protestará.

No que se haga ilusiones de que eso sea posible, pero incluso antes de su celo inducido se había dado cuenta de que ansiaba aferrarse a Victor y eso no ha cambiado y quizás nunca lo hará y por eso mismo lo único que quiere es aprovechar el tiempo que tiene junto a Victor, sin brechas forzadas ni culpas sin motivo interponiéndose.

¿Eso no es demasiado codicioso, verdad?

Yuuri no se da cuenta de en qué momento cierra sus ojos, mas los abre en el instante en que el abrazo se vuelve menos firme y de inmediato cierra sus manos en la chaqueta de Victor en un silencioso «quédate» al que Victor no hace caso omiso.

Están cerca, más de lo que han estado en mucho tiempo, y al alzar su vista Yuuri puede sentir su aliento y ver claramente los ojos Victor, claros y todavía fijos en él a pesar de estar extrañamente vidriosos. Solamente es cuestión de dar un paso más para conseguir que, quizás, esto no sea algo de una sola vez.

—¿Ahora sí podemos hablar?

Victor abre su boca por un segundo y la cierra con un suspiro, apoyando su frente en la de Yuuri sin tener que inclinarse gracias a que Yuuri todavía tiene sus patines y eso hace que la diferencia de estatura entre ellos sea nula.

—Victor... —insiste Yuuri.

—Solo... —Victor mueve su cabeza y dobla su cuello, ocultando ahora su rostro en un hombro de Yuuri—. Sí —musita, temblando contra Yuuri—. Pero no aquí.

Yuuri no se opone, pues está consciente de que algún Nishigori podría escucharlos o peor, grabarlos si es que las trillizas van hoy a la pista, y una vez Victor lo suelta muchos minutos después, Yuuri acepta separarse para darse una ducha rápida, cambiarse y partir con Victor hacia la playa.

En esta época del año el frío ya espantó a todos los que la visitan por diversión, por lo que pueden tener mayor privacidad que en cualquier otro lugar y la mayor interrupción que seguramente tendrán será el canto de las gaviotas*.

Makkachin no está con ellos hoy y esta vez Victor parece contento con permitir que los hombros de ambos se rocen mientras andan sin ninguna prisa, Yuuri llevando su maleta con sus patines y otros implementos deportivos y Victor arrastrando la bicicleta que en realidad solo usa en las mañanas, mientras Yuuri trota.

Se mantienen en silencio todo el camino, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en aguardar hasta llegar allí, mas en cuanto se sientan en la arena Victor no hace nada para cambiarlo, quizás porque está esperando a que Yuuri sea el que lo haga.

Tiene sentido, ya que él fue quien le pidió esto, pero Yuuri necesita tomarse unos momentos para prepararse para lo que va a decir.

—No intenté resistirme —dice Yuuri al fin, yendo directo al grano, y al ver que Victor parece querer interrumpirlo con una nueva disculpa, Yuuri sacude su cabeza y continúa—: Al comienzo, cuando...

—Porque no estás acostumbrado a estar cerca de un alfa.

—Porque eres tú —corrige Yuuri, mirándolo con reproche—. Estuve por años en Estados Unidos —le recuerda—. Tuve compañeros de pista alfas y también en las clases en la universidad. —Yuuri se encoge de hombros—. Nunca había vivido con uno, pero tampoco había buscado el olor de un alfa.

Y posiblemente nada habría ocurrido si no lo hubiese hecho.

—Oh.

El corazón de Yuuri está latiendo con prisa y siendo tan ruidoso que Yuuri lo puede escuchar mejor que a las olas mismas. Su rostro, además, está lleno de color, mas Yuuri se obliga a no apartar su mirada.

—Yo...

Aquí viene.

Yuuri contiene su respiración y trata de no detallar el rostro de Victor, pues su expresión es inusualmente neutra, cerrada.

Con un nuevo suspiro, Victor pasa una mano por su frente, levantando su flequillo y fijando su vista en el mar.

—Quise estar ahí para ti, Yuuri.

Que Victor no pueda decirlo mirándolo de frente es irritante y Yuuri cierra sus puños, esforzándose para no hacer nada aparte de decir:

—Lo hiciste.

—No. —Victor cierra los ojos por un segundo, entreabriéndolos después como si estuviese perdido viendo algo en sus recuerdos—. Traté de controlarme y darte lo que necesitabas.

—Lo hiciste —repite Yuuri, cada vez más impaciente.

—Aproveché para hacer mucho más que eso y después ni siquiera quería dejarte ir.

Victor lo dice como si fuese algo malo, cosa que carece de sentido porque él había apreciado los días siguientes tanto como el celo mismo, el primero que no había sido una molestia y un inconveniente.

—¿Y ahora?

—Yuuri...

—No estoy en un celo ni próximo a uno —remarca Yuuri sin evitar sonar brusco—. Mis supresores no están fallando e incluso tú estás usando supresores. No te estoy preguntando porque algo me obligue. ¿Victor, todavía...?

Yuuri no consigue terminar ese interrogante porque Victor se lanza sobre él y en un parpadeo Yuuri está de espaldas, sobre la arena y con Victor aferrándose a él en lo que se siente como una respuesta justo a lo que Yuuri desea saber.

«¿Victor, todavía quieres eso?»

Porque Yuuri lo hace. Yuuri ansía aferrarse a Victor y no dejarlo ir y si eso es mutuo, no quiere desperdiciar un solo momento del tiempo que tiene con Victor.

—¿Realmente esto está bien, Yuuri?

Yuuri sonríe, cerrando sus brazos alrededor del torso de Victor, perfectamente contento a pesar de que Victor pesa y su cabello seguramente quedará cubierto de arena.

—Sí. —¿Cómo no va a estarlo cuando la sensación de que hay algo mal ha desaparecido por completo?

Es extraño, si se detiene a pensarlo, pues sin poder percibir la esencia de Victor y con ambos bajo los efectos de los supresores no debería quedar bajo la sensación de tranquilidad que Victor le transmitió durante su celo, pero es justo eso lo que ocurre.

Porque es Victor.

Esa sigue siendo la única razón y la certeza que Yuuri siente solo lo lleva a asirse a él con más fuerza, cada vez más seguro de lo que quiere y de lo que siente.

Victor se separa lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos y usa una mano para acomodar los anteojos de Yuuri, que habían terminado ladeados luego del sorpresivo abrazo, mientras lo examina con su mirada. Con el paso del tiempo su semblante se suaviza, una pequeña sonrisa sincera decora sus labios y utiliza ahora la mano que había usado para ajustar las gafas para acariciar su mejilla.

—Me preocupaba que lo estuvieras diciendo por otra razón —confiesa Victor en un susurro—. Que yo estuviera obligándote, o el alcohol, o...

La incredulidad de apodera de Yuuri.

—Sabes que no es así.

—Sí.

El alivio de Victor es palpable y Yuuri lo comparte, derritiéndose cuando Victor se inclina nuevamente, esta vez para besarlo con lentitud.

* * *

Ellos pasan horas así, contentos con simplemente estar cerca y poder borrar los recuerdos de los días que fue diferente, compartiendo besos entre suspiros de relajo y caricias inocentes en comparación con lo que fueron días atrás.

Que eso no siga bastando por mucho tiempo es, en retrospectiva, de esperarse.

Una vez regresan a casa y la comida y el baño en las aguas termales quedan atrás, Yuuri se encuentra de nuevo en la cama de Victor, haciendo de ella su lugar. Poder sentir a Victor otra vez tan cerca es suficiente y la vez no, pues con el paso del tiempo busca más —tocar más, explorar más primero con sus manos, luego con su boca en el cuello de Victor— y Victor parece compartir la idea, ya que acaricia su espalda, sus manos tocándolo directamente debajo de su camisa y su respiración tornándose irregular y superficial.

Victor no hace nada para retirar la prenda, sin embargo, y cada vez que desciende hasta tocar su espalda baja vuelve a subir, como si se tratase de un juego de tantear una línea sin realmente cruzarla.

¿Y qué sentido tiene contenerse a estas alturas, después de haber pasado un celo juntos y cuando está tan claro que desean más y no porque sus instintos los estén obligando?

Yuuri oculta su rostro contra un hombro de Victor y muerde su labio, tratando de reunir el valor para hacer o decir algo y finalmente consigue su impulso gracias al escalofrío que recorre su espalda provocado por la punta de los dedos de Victor trazando su columna, el cual enciende en su camino un fuego en su interior, mucho menos fuerte que el de un celo, menos urgente, pero placentero.

Antes de pensar en lo que está haciendo, Yuuri deja escapar un gemido, pegando más su cuerpo contra el de Victor, expresando abiertamente que está dispuesto a cruzar cualquier límite que Victor cree que debe respetar.

Victor contiene su respiración y de repente saca sus manos de debajo de su camisa, evitando tocarlo más en el proceso.

Yuuri frunce el ceño.

Por mucho que no pueda respirar las feromonas de Victor, puede sentirlo contra su cuerpo y está consciente de que no está imaginando el que Victor también lo desea y por eso Yuuri se lanza en busca de un beso profundo, urgente, tratando de recalcar con ese gesto lo que no sabe decir en palabras.

Victor inhala con sorpresa, mas le corresponde y se relaja, reacomodándolos para que Yuuri quede sobre él, quizás queriendo darle el control.

Esa es una muestra más de que Victor no ha dejado su renuencia, de que todavía la culpa es un lastre que no ha abandonado y tal cosa aumenta la impaciencia de Yuuri, lo impulsa a ignorar cualquier bochorno y gemir en medio del beso, contra la lengua de Victor.

Que las manos de Victor se cierren en sus caderas en respuesta y sea él quien haga del beso más insistente es un alivio, mas no basta. Él ansía mucho más; él desea que Victor le demuestre que Yuuri no es el único que se siente así.

—Yuuri... —murmura cuando se separan, ronco y con sus pupilas dilatadas, manteniendo sus manos en las caderas de Yuuri como si sostenerlo así fuese su manera de controlarse.

—Quiero esto, Victor —replica Yuuri, enderezándose para quitarse su propia camisa y hacer así que sus acciones concuerden con lo que está diciendo, esforzándose por no permitir que ninguna pizca de nerviosismo se cuele en sus palabras—. No porque lo necesite.

—¿Estás seg...?

—Mañana —interrumpe Yuuri, cansado de lo que parece ser la misma pregunta que ya ha contestado una docena de veces. ¿Cómo es posible que Victor siga sin comprender lo mucho que él desea esto?— tengo el día libre según mi entrenador.

Por un segundo, Victor solo lo observa con la boca abierta y de repente suelta una carcajada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras ríe. Suena aliviado, contento, emocionado.

—En ese caso —dice Victor, sus ojos todavía brillantes gracias a la risa, manos ahora explorando el pecho de Yuuri con firmeza, trazando las líneas que han dejado en su cuerpo los días de entrenamiento— tenemos que aprovechar.

Yuuri se sonroja, porque esto se siente más real y su mente está clara y está ocurriendo y el deseo recorriendo sus venas no es suficiente para acabar con sus nervios ante lo que está haciendo —lo que va a hacer, fuera de un celo, sin ninguna justificación—, pero también sonríe.

Ya — _al fin_ — parecen estar en la misma página.

Esta vez, Yuuri sí puede apreciar el que Victor quiera tomarse su tiempo, recorriendo su piel con una reverencia que no debería ser posible y que Yuuri no merece realmente, mas que lo deja temblando de placer y al mismo tiempo ansioso de hacer lo mismo.

Yuuri así lo hace, titubeante al comienzo pues su instinto no está guiándolo como lo haría en un celo y los nervios lo hacen sentirse torpe, en especial cuando Victor parece saber cómo hacerlo estremecerse y cómo arrancarle gemidos usando sus manos, cerrando sus dedos en sus tetillas con la suficiente fuerza para que no sea realmente doloroso y luego acariciando la misma área con la punta de sus dedos, dejando en su piel un placentero cosquilleo.

Con los minutos, sin embargo, empezar a hacer descubrimientos le da la confianza que necesita para no dudar.

Los sonidos que escapan de la boca de Victor cuando Yuuri besa toda la extensión de su cuello apenas pueden ser comparados con los que pronuncia cuando la lengua de Yuuri roza sus glándulas, los cuales terminan en jadeos y movimientos de su cadera que Yuuri imita en busca de fricción, ansiando más, urgiendo más, olvidándose de toda timidez porque solo escuchar a Victor suspirar su nombre le da todo lo que le había faltado.

Es diferente a la sensación de estar completo durante su celo, de tener a Victor en su interior, mas lo satisface de una forma mucho más plena, quizás porque complace mucho más que a su cuerpo.

No que en ese sentido tenga razones para quejarse en este instante.

Aun permitiendo que Yuuri tome el control, Victor no ha dejado de tocarlo y cada vez que descubre una nueva forma de hacer que Yuuri se derrita, incapaz de hacer nada por unos segundos, lo aprovecha para hacerlo gemir su nombre.

Con todo eso no debería ninguna sorpresa que Yuuri esté tan duro como húmedo, mas Victor contiene la respiración cuando, todavía sin haberle quitado los pantalones a Yuuri como si estuviese contento con solo explorar su cuerpo, tantea su entrada con sus dedos.

—Ya estás así... —murmura Victor, ahogado y con un deje de asombro que resulta más agradable para Yuuri de lo que quizás debería ser.

Yuuri responde enderezándose y presionando su erección contra Victor, bajo él, quien tiene sus mejillas rojas, su boca abierta y sus ojos brillantes fijos en Yuuri.

—Sí —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa, queriendo lucir provocativo—. Espero que pienses hacer algo al respecto.

Victor solo parpadea y luego ríe.

Es desconcertante y hace que Yuuri dude por un instante, el cual basta para que Victor lo tome desprevenido al atraerlo para besarlo e invertir la posición en la que están, dejando a Yuuri bajo él.

Y así, con su boca invadida por la lengua de Victor, el peso de Victor sobre él y la promesa de que esto va más allá de instintos o de una sola vez, Yuuri no puede sentirse más complacido.

 _Porque tiene a su alfa_.

Todo indica que hay instintos que ningún supresor puede eliminar, ni siquiera temporalmente, pues el pensamiento cruza su mente con la fuerza de una certeza que causa que su cabeza de vueltas y lo lleva a abrir sus piernas y a gemir con gusto ante el que Victor no rechace el ofrecimiento, ya que Victor acaricia sus muslos y se deshace de sus últimas prendas y murmura contra sus labios ternezas que se sienten como verdades.

Esta vez Yuuri no ruega, ni se impacienta y exige más.

Él acepta solo poder acariciar la espalda y los cabellos de Victor mientras los dientes de Victor dejan marcas en su pecho y sus dedos lo preparan con un cuidado que causa que su corazón, latiendo acelerado, dé un nuevo vuelco y lo haga consciente nuevamente de que quiere aferrarse a Victor.

¿Y hay alguna forma de llamar eso que no sea _amor_?

Deleitarse con cada nuevo beso y cada nueva caricia causa que Yuuri no se preocupe incluso ahora Victor no demuestra ninguna prisa, aunque el que Victor mismo sigua deseándolo y lo demuestre ocasionalmente con movimientos que parecen involuntarios en busca de fricción ayuda también, mas no por eso consigue refrenar un «al fin» que cruza por su mente una vez los dedos de Victor salen de él y Victor se posiciona, listo para finalmente penetrarlo.

Con su instinto, su corazón y su mente sincronizados por el mismo sentimiento, Yuuri recibe a Victor en su interior con suspiros de placer y sonríe, viendo a Victor, fijándose en su expresión que dice claramente que Yuuri no es el único disfrutando de esto, que no es el único que lo ha estado ansiando con tanta fuerza que ahora solo quiere prolongarlo por tanto tiempo como sea posible.

Victor lo confirma embistiéndolo con lentitud, asegurándose de mantener el ángulo adecuado para que Yuuri no pueda contener su voz, pero sin empujarlo hacia una cima demasiado pronto.

Es como estar bajo el umbral al paraíso, deleitándose de la perspectiva de lo que está más allá pese a no dar todavía el paso definitivo para experimentarlo y Yuuri se mueve al ritmo de Victor, escuchando la canción que producen sus cuerpos y olvidándose de todo.

Al menos hasta que Victor hace una pausa, jadeando como si algo tan simple requiriese un gran esfuerzo y acomodando su frente contra la de Yuuri, y le sonríe, tentativo.

—Yuuri...

Ah, solamente escuchar su nombre y el silencio que le sigue, que indica que hay más que Victor no está pronunciando, suena como una confesión de amor.

O tal vez Yuuri está soñando con lo que desea, codicioso como es queriendo no ser el único que considere lo que hay entre ellos amor, mas Yuuri se deja caer, correspondiéndole el gesto y contestándole de la única forma que puede.

—Victor.

Si bien quizás él oyó en la voz de Victor lo que quiere oír, su voz misma sí lo delata de manera tan obvia que Yuuri suelta a Victor para ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, pues, aunque no duda que el esfuerzo físico ya lo tiene lleno de color, no es imposible que su expresión y un rubor más intenso lo delate incluso más.

Victor ríe, sin embargo y usa una mano para obligar a Yuuri a dejar de esconderse y pese al todavía presente bochorno, Yuuri es incapaz de cerrar los ojos, maravillado con la sonrisa que queda en el rostro de Victor, con la forma en que brillan sus ojos, con el hecho de que Victor lo está mirando como si no pudiese apartar su vista de él.

Ese momento se ve interrumpido cuando Victor se mueve de nuevo y el aire abandona a Yuuri en un gemido a la vez que cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el placer, olvidando cualquier duda a favor de solo sentir a Victor, entregándose a él por completo porque, en ese instante, haber terminado enamorado no es nada aterrador.

Yuuri se corre con el nombre de Victor en sus labios; Victor lo hace en el interior de Yuuri, mordiéndolo tan cerca a sus glándulas que Yuuri olvida respirar por unos segundos antes de que una parte de sí lamente el no sentir el nudo de Victor y le toma un segundo o dos recordar el porqué de su ausencia —los supresores—.

Pero no llega a extrañar el estar atado a Victor de una manera tan íntima, pues aun después de salir de Yuuri, Victor no se aleja, prefiriendo aferrarse a él tal como Yuuri habría querido hacer si Victor no lo hubiese hecho primero y las piernas de ambos terminan entrelazadas y todo es perfecto, desde la cada vez más regular respiración de ambos hasta la nada incómoda calidez que siente al estar piel a piel con Victor.

La placidez es tal que Yuuri cree que Victor está dormido hasta que Victor suspira, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Yuuri, y murmura contra su oído:

—Yuuri.

Ahí está de nuevo, un tono afectuoso y que parece estar cargado de mucho más, como si fuese palabras de amor y no un simple nombre y causa que el corazón de Yuuri de vuelco y que un nudo se forme en su garganta.

Es simplemente demasiado, pero en el mejor de los sentidos.

En ese estado, contestar con palabras no es posible, por lo que Yuuri se acurruca mejor contra Victor, alzando sus brazos para corresponder el fuerte abrazo en el que sigue y del que nunca quiere salir y respira, y aunque no puede percibir la esencia de Victor que tanto lo ha afectado, se siente igual.

Tranquilo, atraído y en el lugar indicado.

Yuuri suspira con gusto y cierra los ojos y le ruega a cualquier deidad que esté escuchando que le permita quedarse ahí por todo el tiempo que sea posible.


End file.
